The life of the Golden characters
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: This story was formally called 1oo more stories but due to the fact, I'm now past 100! I changed the name. Rated 'T' due to sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 BED

**A/N--This is just some hundred word drabbles on the girls and the series. If anybody has any suggestions, just send them to me!**

**Disclamier- I don't own the Golden Girls, the characters or anything. This is just my story to get out on them.**

( _Blanche is sitting in the church after George's funeral and she is sitting by herself and thinking back on her steamy relationship with her late husband)_

'Blanche Elizabeth Devereaux and George Oakley Devereaux---B.E.D. with G.O D.

I still remember that time when we first met and we ran stark naked across the campus, we almost got thrown out of college because of that. I think it was even more of a scandel when we went back 25 years later and did the same thing! They couldn't believe it! I was looking foreward to doing that in the nursing home, Good God George, why did you have to die? I will always love you, you old fool...Goodbye for now George.

**A/N--It's just one word short of a hundred!**


	2. Chapter 2 Happiest Girl

**Disclaimer--I don't own the Golden Girls or the characters.**

Rose had just woke up, she sat up on the side of her bed and straightened the pink gown she wore with blue and yellow roses then she went over to her window and opened the curtains and sang:

"Shine on me sunshine,

walk with me world,

it's a skippidity do da day,

I'm the happiest girl in the whole U.S.A."

She closed the curtains and turned around and got her white housecoat and put on then said:

"Now it's time to go see the girls"

She proudly goes out of there and you can hear her cheerful voice:

"Good morning!"

You can then hear a chorus of:

"Ugh"

Not everybody wakes up with a cheerful disposition.

**A/N—I don't know if Rose listens to country, this just seemed to be the perfect song for her.**


	3. Chapter 3 Young Dorothy

**A/N- Inspired by the show ' What a Difference a date makes'**

**John Noretti was supposed to be Dorothy's date for the prom but he never showed up because he was wearing a leather jacket and Sophia told him to go home and put on a suit and tie.**

_( Dorothy is sitting by herself at the last table outside of a popular, hang out diner for teens and trying not to show anybody her loneliness )_

A tear comes down Dorothy's cheek and she holds her fist up to her brow and she wonders:

' Why didn't he show up ? Why? Am I too ugly? W…'

Just then she hears a cocky voice asking:

"Hey, excuse me…."

She looks up to see a semi handsome boy with a cocky smile asking her:

"Hey, are you, um, Debbie?"

She wipes her tear away then says:

"No, I'm Dorothy"

He leans back and says:

"Sorry…I'm Stan Zbornack and I have been watching you, would you like to go out with me?"

She is taken aback then asks:

"Yes"

His smile just widens even more cocky then he says:

"Okay then"

He just leans into her talking.

**A/N I tried to keep this to a 100 words but HARD! It's over by 15 words I think, there was some other words I wanted to use to describe this passage but I think this will do! Leave some reviews and love!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sophia

**A/N--WARNING--Please get hankies, Kleenex, handkerchiefs, whatever you use this chapter will be **_**SAD!**_

Summery-Sophia has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease two years after we last saw the girls.

Sophia has been helped to the couch by her daughter Dorothy and Blanche. They gently sit her down and she smiles.

All is brightness as she looks at Dorothy, Rose and Blanche and then she goes to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Sophia wakes up. She sees them but….nothing is there! No recognition, she panics and her heart and pulse race, her blood runs cold.

'_Where's everybody? I don't know these people!'_

She stands up and everybody looks at her and small, diamond-like tears come to Sophia's eye and she cries out in a heartbreaking voice:

"Momma!** Momma!"**

The girls run to her and try to comfort her as they cry.

Reviews, Please.


	5. Chapter 5 Charlie

A 9 year old Charlie Nylund was pulling his little red wagon behind him. He was in his best Sunday suit, his dad saw him and scratched his head and when his son got closer to him he asked him:

"What have you been doing boy?"

Just as proud as he could be, he puffed out his chest and said:

"Selling insurance dad"

Smiling outward and laughing inside his dad says:

"Oh?"

Charlie says:

"Yeah and I found her dad"

His dad picks up a paintbrush full of white paint and says:

"Who?"

Charlie tells him:

"The girl I'm going to marry"

Chuckling, his dad asks:

"Who?"

Charlie looks at him and says in all seriousness:

"Rose Lindstrom sir"

His dad drops the paintbrush.

**A/N-I'm going to quit trying to just get these words to a exact number of a 100, it's hard! Others can do it, I can't**


	6. Chapter 6 The Workers of Shady Pines

**A/N--I know my drabble on Sophia was depressing so I decided to lighten things up!**

**This is set sometime during the show when Shady Pines was rebuilt.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'The Golden Girls'. Don't own Dorothy, Rose, Blanche or sassy Sophia. Just my ideas of the story.**

A crowd is gathered around the front desk of a beautifully furnished nursing home and many doctors, nurses, nurses aides, orderlies stand around and one man stands out in a dark blue suit and the and a woman in her middle 40's stands beside him and she claps her hands to get everybody's attention and she says:

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I just wanted to introduce Mr. Scroggins, the new administer of Shady Pines!"

Everybody claps their hands and Mr. Scroggins holds a clipboard then when the claps die down he says:

"Thank you, thank you, I will try to do this job to the best of my ability and this is a list of people who where here before the home burned down and will be returning those who haven't died or moved on to another home...most will be returning...except for a former resident who will live with her daughter from now on"

A blond haired nurse asks:

"Who is it?"

He looks at his clipboard then reads the list then says:

"Sophia Potrillo"

Everybody looks at each other in stunned silence for a minute then a **PARTY **breaks out in people doing moonwalks, shouts, whistles, claps and praising the Lord! Mr. Scroggins just looks confused.


	7. Chapter 7 Jean

**A/N--I'm thinking about Jean a lot, the lesbian friend of Dorothy's who came for a visit and developed a crush on Rose.**

_'I loved Pat for nine years...I thought I loved Rose, now there's Serena...I see the smile she gives to me. Thank you Rose for helping me to move on._

_'We're getting married Pat, here in Hawaii, why couldn't we do that Pat?'_

Jean watches Serena come down the aisle of the local chapel then they say their vows and run off into the Hawaiian sunset. Jean stops and picks up a seashell and puts it to Serena's ear and asks her:

" Do you hear forever?"

Serena smiles and the join hands and run off. No other words are heard.


	8. Chapter 8 Coco

**A/N-This will probably be more like a one shot. Enjoy!**

Coco came down the hall way and saw Blanche, his employer laying back in her chair with a slice of cucumber on each eyelid, green skin softener all over her face and a towel around her neck. He looked at the timer on and it said '30 minutes'. He scoffed and came in and boldly said:

"You know Mrs. Devereaux, if you change this time back to 60 minutes and cut these cucumbers a little thicker, it would work better"

She sits up and takes off one cucumber and looks at him and asks:

"You think so?"

He waves his hand and says:

"Oh yes, you know that little spa/boutique downtown 'Mrs. April's'?"

Blanche nods her head then he continues:

"They do that and I swear it does wonders!"

He picks up another cucumber and asks:

"May I?"

She thinks for a secound then nods her head and relaxes back in her chair and he puts them on and sits back himself. A new tradition is born.

**A/N--If you are wondering where I got this from, my story, 'The Fancyman and I', Blanche talks about them doing this in the last scene.**


	9. Chapter 9 Harry

**A/N--Harry was the scumbag who in the first episode was going to marry Blanche but it turned out he was a bigamist with 6 wives! I can't even wrap my head around what a bigamist would say but I thought of this little diddly! Enjoy!**

Dorothy is sitting in the living room grading papers when she keeps hearing this _whoosh, whoosh_ and then a small _thump, thumb _and she gets up and goes out to the patio and sees Blanche playing darts! She sees Blanche throwing two darts then Blanche goes over and gets the darts from the picture and off the floor and she turns to go back to her throwing point and Dorothy asks:

"What are you doing?"

Blanche looks at her and says simply:

"Throwing darts"

Dorothy looks at the wall and asks:

"That's not a dartboard is it?"

Blanche smiles and says:

"No, it's a picture of Harry"

Dorothy smiles and says:

"Oh"

She watches her roommate throw two more darts then hears her shout out:

"Bull eyes! right on the nose!"

Dorothy looks at the picture more closely then says slowly:

"Blanche, that's not a face of Harry..."

SHe walks up to it more closely then says:

"That's not even a nose! that's...."

Blanche smiles as Dorothy turns to look at her and Blanche says:

"I have a good memory"

Dorothy turns to go back to the living room and she hears Blanche throw another dart then she yells out:

"Hot July! I did it again!"

**A/N---Use your imagination.**


	10. Chapter 10 Kate and Dennis

**Kate and Dennis are Dorothy's daughter and son-in-law, I thought I would do this about them. Dennis is a podiatric doctor & this is how I vison them meeting.**

Kate is being helped into the emergency room by two friends, one on either side and holding her hand. Kate is in major pain and one of her friends, a young brunette goes to the waiting room window and the nurse there asks:

"Yes? How may we help you?"

The woman looks back at Kate almost crying in tears and her friend says to the woman:

"My friend hurt her foot badly, she needs to see a doctor"

The woman clicks a few words into the computer then asks:

"What's her name?" "Kate Zbornack"

The hospital secretary raises her eyebrows then Kate's friend says:

"Really"

The woman says:

"Take a seat, we'll call you as soon as we can"

The friend goes back to Kate and true to their word, in less than five minutes, another nurse comes out and calls:

"Kate Zbornack?"

The other friend of Kate says:

"We're here"

They help Kate wobble back to the rooms, the nurse takes her temp, asks a few questions about allergies then says to wait a few minutes and Kate says:

"Oh, where is the doctor? I'm hurting so bad!"

Her friend comforts her:

"I know honey, just hold on"

Just then the door opens and in comes a ** handsome ** guy with brown hair and brown eyes but Kate doesn't see him at first because her eyes is closed and he says:

"Hi, I'm Doctor Steele"

THe friends almost lose their voices but one manages to shake his hand then says:

"This is my friend Kate Zbornack, she hurt her foot dancing"

He gets his chair and gets her ankle and says:

"Oh, you're a dancer?"

Kate finally opens her eyes and starts to say:

"Y-....."

THeir eyes meet and it is like a twin set of thunderbolts going off invisible in the room and the friends know to back off. Kate smiles for the first time because she almost feels no pain and she says:

"Yes"

He feels around her ankle then asks:

"What's your name?"

She blushes and says:

"Kate Zbornack"

He puts out his hand and says:

"Doctor Dennis Steele"

A new romance is born.

**A/N--I know this was more like a one shot instead of a ****SHORT**** story but it's words I gave to them. Hope you like this!**


	11. Chapter 11 Arnie

**A/N-- Okay, Arnie was Rose's first real boyfriend after the death of Charlie. He was played by Harold Gould who later also played Miles. I'll do a short little story on him later down the line.**

_'I like her, she's fun to be with, she's funny, always telling these stories about her hometown of St. Olaf and she's sweet...she's like a rose but...I don't love her. I have to tell her, I don't want her to go on thinking there could be more. I love her but I don't __love__ her!"_

Arnie sighs to himself as he walks in the park, looking at the birds flying in the blue sky and he says to himself:

"Who is this Miles guy that everyone says I look like?"

He scratches his head and goes off for Rose's house.


	12. Chapter 12 Virginia

**Virginia is the sister of Blanche. Need I say more? Just sass and brass in that family.**

Summerey-Virginia is 13 and can't understand her sister's WILD ways.

_'What does Blanche see in them? Boys are just rude and crude...just don't have any manners...why, Billy Joe McRay just put a icky old frog in my lunch the other day!_

_Daddy says he was just flirting and momma says to ignore it. Why! I ought to do something, just to show that old boy he's not gonna do that to me again! wait, there he is...what is he doing?'_

_A gangly 15 year old boy is trudging through the woods with a ax going to a woodpile and Virginia thinks:_

_'Oh, he's just going to chop some wood..don't want to bother him, not with a ax but what is he doing?'_

_She watches him take off his shirt and her eyes glisten over and she smiles and says in a singsong voice:_

"Oh, Billy Joe!"

He turns to see Virginia and he smiles.


	13. Chapter 13 Doctor Clayton

**A/N--In the 5th show, it was about Blanche, Dorothy and this Dr. Clayton--He was supposed to be dating Dorothy but put moves on Blanche on the side. ( I may go wash my hands after putting this one up )**

Doctor Clayton walks out of his office, pulls off his white jacket and throws it over his shoulder and thinks:

'_I liked Dorothy, I liked Blanche, I shouldn't have tried dating Blanche while I was seeing Dorothy but she was so sexy, so vital …things that Dorothy wasn't…."_

He goes over and gets a maple ice cream cone then walks off eating it and thinks:

"_And that Rose…she had a body!'_

_He takes another lick and thinks:_

'_Good thing I lied that my wife was dead or they would have killed me!"_

He takes another couple of licks then just throws it away and walks off.


	14. Chapter 14 David

**A/N On the 6th show, Blanche's 14 year old grandson came to visit and it was a upsetting one! Things got calmed down and this idea came to me-enjoy!**

David was walking on the beach of Hawaii and hearing the waves of the ocean hitting land and the sea breeze blowing and remembering when he ate with his grandma Blanche and all those others ladies in Miami and wondering what was going on with them.

He heard him mom calling him:

"David!"

He went running and saw his momma, standing next to a table and two place settings and he could smell fresh stone crabs cooking on the grill someplace and he asked:

"Is this for us?"

She looks at the table and says:

"I thought we could have dinner, just the two of us"

David thinks:

_'Just the two of us, gee, maybe things will get better'_

**In case you were wondering, David was angry on the show because he felt his mother ignoring him so I guess she was starting a new relationship by having a stone crab dinner with him.**


	15. Chapter 15 Ausgustine Bagatilli

**A/N--Ausustine Bagatilli was Sophia's first boyfriend back in Sicily. He came for a visit and asked her to go back to Sicily with him for a visit. I thought this was a sweet one to do.**

Auggie ( As Sophia calls him ) walk through the streets of their old hometown, they hear the sounds of the festival going on, the laughter of adults and children. They walk upon a bocce game going on like it was all those years ago for them. It is a young man with a young and beautiful girl, they are playing and enjoying themselves with each other.

The girl throws the ball and wins but the couple only laughs and kiss.

Auggie and Sophia look at each other and their both of their memories goes back to a time when they were the boy and girl playing and kissing. And they smile.


	16. Chapter 16 Lester

**A/N--Lester was Blanche's date in the 8th show, Rose almost shot him but shot the vase instead because she was so terrified of some robbers who broke into their house. Blanche told him to 'get out of here you old fool' after her vase was shot to pieces! This is my thoughts of what happened just after.**

Lester was running down the street after Rose had shot the vase and running as fast as he could past all those houses. Sweat was pouring out of his pores, his heart and pulse was racing and all he could think was:

"Those women are CRAZY! One with a gun and acting like some female Clint Eastwood, one telling me all kinds of sexual things that no normal human could do, she had to be one of those little southern liars, another one some tall Amazon like creature and a weird old lady, I'm lucky to get out of there!'

Lester didn't quit running for a LONG time.


	17. Chapter 17 Derek and Mrs Lindstrom

**A/N Now in the 9th show, it was about Blanche dating or hoping to date a much younger man and Rose's mother came to visit so this is about the two of them.**

Derek came to the airport because he liked to help these old ladies at the airport. He felt they needed help but in between being the good Samaritan, he got to thinking about Blanche:

_'She was nice, she reminded me of my mother, sweet, still looked nice and she was energetic, just like...oh, who's that?'_

He looks up and sees a elegantly dressed old lady who wheels seem to be stuck and he gets up and goes and asks her:

"What seems to be the problem?"

Mrs. Lindstrom turns around and looks at the young man and says:

"These wheels seem to not want to do snf I have to be on my plane in 10 minutes"

He looks at them then says:

"I'll see what I can do"

He picks up the suitcases and runs his hand on the wheels then they seem to be turning and he says:

"I'm not sure what the problem was but they are working now"

She smiles and says:

"Oh, thank you"

He asks her:

"What gate are you going to?"

She looks around and says:

"Gate 10, to Houston"

He hitches up his pants and says:

"I'll escort you then, if you don't mind"

She says:

"Oh no..."

He takes her left arm and entwines it in his and the suitcase in the other and she asks:

"Do you know anybody named Ben Stevens?"

He looks confused and he says:

"No"

She pats her hand on his arm and says:

"You just remind me of him...I would take that as a compliment"

He smiles and they walk to gate 10 and a new airport friendship is born.

**A/N--Ben was the drifting ex-con that Mrs. Lindstrom took in. I don't know if Stevens was his last name or not. I just made it up. Please Forgive me NBC.**


	18. Chapter 18 Doctor Harris and wife

**A/N--On the 10th show, Sophia has a stroke and a Doctor Harris comes to make a house calls. How can they gets house calls and we can't? Because it's on TV. that's why.**

"Doctor Harris and wife!"

The waiter yells and Doctor Harris and his bride go to a secluded table in the back and they sit down and when the waiter hands them their menu's and leaves, the wife leans over to ask him:

"Why did we come here, we have NEVER come here before"

He shrugs his shoulders and says:

"Oh, just something I wanted to try"

He thinks to himself:

'_What was it that Mrs. Petrillo gave me?_ _Oh yes!'_

The waiter comes back after a few minutes and asks:

"Have the both of you made up your mind?"

The doctor looks at the waiter and says:

"Oh yes, I'll have Mushrooms with gorgonzola and Fettuccine Alfredo"

The waiter writes it down and the woman says"

"I'll have the pumpkin soup with salad please"

He writes down the order and takes the menu and the woman says:

"Oh Steven, I have never seen this side of you! You were so decisive!"

He smiles and after a little while, the waiter brings the food and they begin to eat and he thinks to himself:

'_Oh, the Fettuccine Alfredo is perfect!..."_

Then he bites into the Mushroom Gorgonzola and finishes to himself:

'_The Mushroom…not like hers'_

He finishes the Italian meal.


	19. Chapter 19 Chrissy

**I'm introducing Chrissy now, Stan's 2nd wife. She came up on the 11th show.**

Chrissy walked up and down the aisle checking all the passengers, to make sure they were strapped in for take-off and every so often, she had to remind a person to fasten up and then she stood straight up and looked around and looked around then she saw him. She simply _adored_ older men and she saw this...sexual beast!

She went to him and told him in a seductive voice that he needed to buckle up and when she left him, she let her hands _s-l-o-w-l-y_ go over his chest and chin so he could in no way not interpret that she did not want him. She felt him looking back, no one had to tell her. Then later in the flight after all the turbulence had gone away, she got her mind set and went over and signaled for him to come in the back with her and he did after looking to make sure no one saw him then when they were in the back, she closed the curtains then turned to him and whispered:

"I'm supposed to give you a lei since we are on a flight to Hawaii but we're out so I have to substitute"

He looks confused but she just sits down on the couch and...before he knows it, she pulls up her skirt and he doesn't see any panties on her! She then opens her legs, lets him see. His heart pounds and he unzips his pants, goes to her and.....

**In the show, Dorothy told Rose that Chrissy got confused and gave him a lay. I don't think she did. At least in my story.**


	20. Chapter 20 Jonathon Newman

**Dr. Jonathon Newman- played by the REMARKABLE Brett Collins was in the 13th show. He was a possible love interest of Rose. If anybody out there remembers 'Another World', Brent Collins played on that show also.**

Jonathon was 15 years old and he was sitting down looks at his diploma, it said-**Jonathon Newman--graduate of Miami high school-1935**.He had done it, he had graduated high school and early for that matter! They all thought he couldn't do it, even his own aunts, uncles and his grandmother and grandfather but he showed them! They all said he would be some freak in the circus!! But no! **HE** wouldn't be!

Now, on to the next goal he thought He thought about going on to college but what? Did he want to be a teacher? A lawyer? Maybe a doctor but certainly not a psychiatrist!

He wasn't that crazy!

Jonathon just laughed and hopped down off the chair he was sitting in, carefully rolled up his diploma and went on home to show it to cousins, sisters, brothers, all those who thought he couldn't do it.

**A/N—Jonathon was a psychiatrist on 'Golden Girls'. Just shows you don't have to be BIG to be smart.**


	21. Chapter 21 Glenn O'Brien

**A/N--On the 14th show, Dorothy was in love with a married man and his name was Glenn O'Brien. I thought it was ironic but I'm doing it. Carefully and with taste ( I hope )**

Dorothy was laying on the bed, with her arm propping up her head and she suddlenly thought of what Rose, her mother and even herself has been telling her ears, heart and mind and soul. How could she do this? How could she Dorothy Zbornack have a affair with a married man when she had a cheating husband? She couldn't so she sat up when he came out of the bathroom and cleared her throat then said:

"Glenn, we have to talk"

She really couldn't remember the rest of the conversation, she just told him she couldn't see him anymore and goodbye.


	22. Chapter 22 Al

**A/N--This is about Al ( I want to say Warren ) Beatty who was her boyfriend but was only a lousy, stinking, cheating husband but who died in Rose's bed!**

Al's grave is there, freshly dug over and flowers all around and a tall woman with fading black hair and wearing black as night mourning clothes comes to stand at the end of the grave. She opens her purse and reaches in then gets out a picture and throws it to the grave and says in a voice as cold as the air in the graveyard:

"There's a picture of her, you miserable...you couldn't or wouldn't see her when you were alive but now you have to...that's your daughter...Francesca Mrienty, our daughter..."

She wipes a tear from her eye and says:

"It's strange, you were on your honeymoon for Christ's sake and you got pregnant, the chambermaid...."

She looks at the still grave for a long time then she says with venom in her voice:

"May you burn?"

She turns and leaves while Al's wife looks on silently.


	23. Chapter 23 Kirsten & Charlie

**A/N--This is from the 17th show, Kirsten and Charlie-Rose and Charlie's daughter and granddaughter.**

Kirsten lay in a hospital bed with a newborn baby girl in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and had on a cute, little pink hat, Tears were in Kirsten's eyes as she looked around the room at the flowers and gifts for the baby..there. was a small baby pink rose hat that her mother had knitted for her granddaughter. Kirsten looked at it and yanked the hat off her baby and replaced it with the one her mother made. A second later, the nurse came in holding a clipboard and she said:

"Ma'm? We have to make out the birth certificate, what name shall we put on here?"

Kirsten looks around the room then picks up a picture from her bedside and looks at it and says:

"Charlie. Charlie Rose Donaldson"

She smiles at the baby.

**A/N-I don't know if Donaldson was their last name or not. Just something I picked out of the air.**


	24. Chapter 24 Lucy

**A/N--The 17th show was about Blanche's niece, Lucy. She was trying to be outrageous like her aunt so this bit is about her.**

Lucy was sitting in the Miami airport waiting to take the plane back to Atlanta. She was thinking about how her aunt Blanche was telling her that she didn't need to use her looks and body to get people...she was only attracting unsavory men but she didn't know if she could do that. She was so scared people would never love her for her just being just her plain old' self.

Just then this **handsome** 20 year old man sits down next to Lucy, Lucy notices him for how could you not? He was the things that the gods in myths were jealous of. Perfect skin, a face that only girls and women dream of, almond shaped eyes and they are blue, so blue that you could dream of swimming in them and just losing yourself but Lucy holds herself in and says:

"How do you do?"

His head jerks up and he smiles at the voice and he holds his hand out and says:

"I'm fine, even better now that I met you"

She blushes like a proper southern girl and he says:

"I'm Jason"

She says:

"I'm Lucy"

He says:

"Pleased to meet you Lucy"

She looks around and says:

"I'm here waiting for the plane to Atlanta, what are you here for?"

She waits with baited breath then he says:

"I'm going to Atlanta also, I was trying out for some colleges here"

Her eyes light up and she says:

"Me too!"

He tells her:

"Well, it will be my third year, I'm just not happy with the colleges in Atlanta, Miami has more to offer"

They converse some more then Lucy begins to think:

_'I think he likes me! Oh, this is great! But is it just for my looks? My devastating good looks?'_

Just then a voice over the airport intercom announces:

"Plane 214 for Atlanta, Georgia is boarding now"

Lucy sighs and says:

"That's us"

He smiles and says:

"Yep"

She doesn't see him open up a cane with red on it. She turns and looks and thinks:

_'He's blind!'_

He puts out his arm for her to take and asks:

"Want to go?"

She doesn't even have to think, she says more secured:

"Yes"

They go to board the plane.


	25. Chapter 25Bonnie

**A/N--In this episode, the 18th one I believe, Dorothy had a operation on her ankle.**

**she was scared and talked to this roommate at the hospital, the roommate was Bonnie and she had a mastectomy and was in for them to do the other breast.**

**This is about her and it won't be humorous. Maybe I'm a prude but I see no humor in breast cancer.**

Bonnie sits in a neatly pressed three piece blue skirt, shirt and jacket, she sits across in a chair from a young woman who is crying in blue jeans and a red shirt. The young woman says:

"I just never thought it could happen to me"

Bonnie thinks on that but then says:

"You are young but it does happen Sheila"

Bonnie wipes her nose then says:

"But it wasn't supposed to happen to me"

Bonnie thinks then asks her:

"Then to who? Your sister?"

Sheila says:

"No"

Bonnie presses on:

"Your best friend?"

"No!" Says Sheila:

"So it happened to you Sheila, you have to move on"

She wipes her tears away then says:

"Oh, what do you know? You don't know what this is like"

Bonnie just sits there is cold silence then after a while, Bonnie asks her:

"You had breast cancer?"

Bonnie shakes her head and says:

"Uh huh, twice"

Sheila goes in shock then asks in a tone of a six year old child asking a question:

"But you are so beautiful…so…built"

Bonnie smirks then lifts her jacket and says:

"Fakes…they do a good job"

She gets up and goes around to her desk and Sheila asks:

"You had it two times and you are here?"

Bonnie shakes her head again and says:

"This is a rampant….thing going on, I thought I could help"

Sheila considers those words then carefully asks:

"Can…you…help…me?"

Bonnie shakes her head then motions for her to sit down in the chair across from the desk and they talk.


	26. Chapter 26 The Dates

**On this episode, ( I got lost on the numbers so let's not worry about that ) Rose, Dorothy, and Blanche came down with the flu, there was a awards banquet going on but the competitiveness between the ladies came out and they still went. Rose, Dorothy and Sophia had dates and gasp, Blanche did not but she had a guy pretend for a few minutes.**

**His name was Tommy Cochran and this is those guys story after the banquet. I never could find out the names of Rose's or Dorothy's dates so I just made them up!**

Sophia's and Dorothy's date was still sitting around the table at two o'clock in the morning with their ties undone and a glossed over face on. Tommy Cochran was really the waiter came and sat down, looked at the fellas and sighed. Rose's date had just come from the bathroom and sat down with the same sad, defeated look that everybody else had and he said to Tommy:

"I'm Harold Parker"

Tommy looks at him, puts out his hand and says:

"I'm Tommy Parker"

They shake and Dorothy's date says:

"Ted Black here"

They look at Raoul and he just says:

"I'm pleased to be here"

They laugh and sit back and Harold asks him:

"Weren't you the waiter?"

Harold smiles then says:

"Yes but I'm off the clock now"

After a few minutes, Harold asks:

"Do any of you men play poker?"

They all say:

"Yeah!"

So Harold pulls the cards out of his pocket, throws them on the table and Ted says:

"I got Cuban cigars!"

Tommy says:

"All right! And..."

He gets up from the table and goes over to a banquet table and picks up a platter, brings it back and says:

"Here's some left over finger sandwiches"

THe men get happy, take off their coats and light up cigars and Harold starts to pass out the cards and they begin to play and after three of them deal hands, they look at Raoul and he says:

"I'm pleased to be here"

They laugh and continue the game somehow.


	27. Chapter 27 Richard

**A/N--Richard was a rich suitor that Blanche had one time, he had two children, 7 & 9 and Blanche decided she couldn't be a mother again so she rejected him and told him he needed to get to know his kids. This is my take on that 'Getting to know you' period.**

_'She said that I needed to get to know them, my children._

_This is the perfect place for it, isn't it? Our own island'_

A tiny little black headed girl in a sea blue swimming suit comes running up to her daddy and yells:

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He looks at her and smiles then asks:

"Look what I found!"

She holds it up to him like a grand pearl from a oyster and he sees a beautiful sea cone shell and he smiles and says:

"Why, that's beautiful...do you know what you will hear if you hold it up to your ear?"

She looks confused and asks:

"What?"

He points to the ocean and signals for her to hold it up to her ear and she does and she listens then giggles then he hears his boy asking:

"Dad!"

He turns around to the voice and sees his son and his son holds his arms out wide as he can and says:

"Look!"

Richard sees a very delicate but beautiful sand castle then he thinks:

_'She was right, this is the best'_

He goes over to his son with her hand in his.


	28. Chapter 28 Professer Cooper

**A/N This is going to be about that scumbag Professor who told Blanche she would get a A if she slept with him. Yuck, Read what I say happens to him.**

Professer Cooper stands before a board of the college he works at and the leader of the panel looks at him and says:

"Professer Cooper, we have 9 counts of women, including one Blanche Deveraux who says that you have attempted and done sexual miscondont with them, we are sorry, but we have no choice but to strip you of your job here"

His heart pounds in his chest and he says:

"There's a excuse for all of that, if you'll just hear me..."

The man sitting at the table raises his hand and says:

"I'm sorry"

The panel consisting of 3 men and two women get up and leave and Professer Cooper looks around and leaves the room but once outside, a man in a dark blue three piece suit comes up to him and asks:

"Professor Cooper?"

Cooper looks at him and says:

"Yes?"

THe man hands him a official looking document and says:

"This is a letter of divorcement...have a nice day"

He turns and leaves and Cooper sighs then a few minutes later, a college age female student comes up to him and slaps him and says:

"You hound! You told me I was the only one and now I found out that I'm pregnat!"

She walks offf leaving him stunned and he goes out to the parking lot and he sees a red Mercedes getting put on a hook to be hauled away and he starts running and shouts out:

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The mechanic looks at him and says:

"I'm sorry but your car is being taken back, you haven't made payments in 3 months"

The man eventually drives off with the car leaving a confused Cooper standing there with divorce papers and he says to himself:

"What else can happen?"

Just then a police car drives up and two officers get out and ask him:

"Are you Harold Cooper?"

He looks at the both of them and says:

"I am, what's this about?"

The officers look at each other then one tells him:

"I'm sorry but you are under arrest"

He looks shocked to say the least then asks:

"Arresst! For what?"

The officer simply tells him:

"3 counts of bigamy"

The officer cuffs him and now Richard knows the question to 'What else can happen?'


	29. Chapter 29 Milton

**Inspired by the show 'Job Hunting'-Rose loses her job at the grief center as it closes down and Milton is a ex-client, at the end of the show he is seen flirting and making a date with Blanche. Blanche asks Rose if it's all right, if anything is between them and Rose says that 'There never could be, he only likes **** Fat**** women'. Blanche is insulted! ( gasp ) so here is my interpretation of what happened with Milton. Enjoy!**

Blanche was still sitting out on the patio, fanning herself but still fuming over the implication that she was fat! She thought to herself:

_'I think I'll just call that Milton up and cancel our date...Rose said he only like fat women..I'm not fat, I had lost a few pounds...okay; only one but still!"_

She got up, straighted her dress and went to the phone, picked it up and dailed Milton's number then waited a few minutes while it dailed. Milton answered and she said:

"Milton? Blanche here, listen...."

He inturrputted her and said:

"Blanche, I'm glad you called, I'm afraid I have to cancel our date tonight"

A surprised look comes on Blanche's face and her mouth drops slightly ajar and he says:

"I'm sorry Blanche, something just suddlenly came up"

She brings herself around and says:

"Oh, I understand Milton"

He then says:

"Maybe we can make it for some other time?"

She thinks:

_'When pigs fly!'_

But she sweetly says:

"Of coarse Milton"

He then says:

"Bye Blanche"

She replys:

"Bye Milton"

They hang up and Blanche wonders outloud:

"Now what could have happened to have him cancel? Oh well"

She goes off to her bedroom happily while in another part of town, at Milton's apartment, he is laying down in his bed and eating strawberries. The camera pulls back and it's a very heavy set women feeding him in a purple teddy.


	30. Chapter 30 Lilly

**A/N--'Blind Ambition' was about Rose's sister who was blind, her name was Lilly and this is about her,**

Lilly stood up proudly at the altar, she had on a antique wedding dress and her sister Rose was beside her in a lilac colored dress with another woman. A man stood beside her in a classic black tuxedo and the minister says:

"I pronounce you man and wife by the power visited in me by the state of Minnesota and God, you may kiss the bride"

The middle age couple kiss and the minister says:

"I proudly give you Mr. & Mrs. Lars Johan"

Lilly helps him turn around and he takes her shaking hand and signs in her palm:

"We're married Lilly, do you think we'll make it?"

She thinks on that and smiles and signs back:

"We'll make it together"

They both smile then go off down the aisle and run down it then when they get outside, everybody follows them and throws birdseed on them and Lilly and Lars stops and kisses then runs off into wherever and Rose cries,

**I know Lilly is blind and in my story, she marries a deaf man.**


	31. Chapter 31 Big Daddy and fans

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Golden Girls nor any of the characters associated with them, I just...play.**

**On the next to last episode of season 1, Big Daddy came and announced his decision to sell the family house and everything to start a singing career. In the show, his did a disastrous Beatles melody! Also there was Mr. Barton who wanted to sue the girls over a tree. So I decided to combine the two. Let me know what you think!**

Big Daddy is up on stage in his Colonel Sanders outfit and happily singing a Johnny Cash Melody-_I walk the line/A Boy named Sue/Ring of fire _ and a few other of Johnny's songs then he stands up to take a bow and the people in front-A Mr. Barton and his wife stand up clapping and whistling and he says loudly:

"I LIKE that guy!"

Everybody around him looks at him like he is crazy.

Big Daddy announces:

"I'd like to have the opportunity to do some Willie Nelson songs"

A lot of the audience groans but Mr. Barton and wife grins widely.


	32. Chapter 32 Madame Zelda

**On the last episode of Season 1 it was about how the girls became roommates by answering a ad of Blanche's, Madame Zelda was one of the people who responded-a 'physic'. The little story is about her.**

Madame Zelda was sitting in a room with a man at a round table on the opposite side of her,they were holding hands and she had her eyes closed and she was moaning, a low moan and a crystal ball sits on the table then she says in a uplifted European

accent:

"I have news for you Mr. Brine...I have a vision of your father coming to visit....and you will go on a trip with him...on a boat but you must not go! It will be dangerous!"

He abruptly lets go of her hands and he scoffs and says:

"Lady, I have news for you, the only way my dad will come visit me is on Spirit airlines, he's been dead 9 years! And not only that the only way you could get him on a boat is to hog tie him and then put him unconscious....you're as phony as that voice you use!"

He quickly grabs up the $10.00 on the table then turns and runs to the door, opens it and leaves. Madame Zelda gets a defeated look on her face then says in a normal Floria voice:

"Glinda, we lost another one, bring out the secret weapon!"

The other woman who is tall also with long brown hair brings out a chocoate cheesecake and puts it in front of Zelda and gives her a fork and Zelda just digs in.


	33. Chapter 33 The Psychiatrist

**Okay, we are on the second season now, the first episode was 'The End of the curse'. It was about Blanche entering menopause and she went to see a psychiatrist; Dr. Barenfeld and this is about him and the crazy patient who was also in the waiting room.**

Doctor Barenfeld was blaring down the highway as fast as he could in the height of Miami lunch hour traffic. A Mercedes Benz was stopped in front of him and the good doctor Barenfeld, even though' he could see the heavy traffic jam up ahead, punched the horn on his steering wheel and vented a frustrated:

"Arrgh!"

He hit the steering wheel with his palm and sat back and was thinking to himself:

_'I __**got**__ to get out of here! called and said 'It was time, time to go with the aliens' The voices must have talked him into committing suicide! I got to get there!'_

Just then the traffic jam lightens up and he breathes a sigh of relief and just goes! A few minutes later, he parks the car on the street, gets out and goes across the street to a fine brick home, he rings on the doorbell but nobody answers so he goes around back. He sees his mental patient- James Blanchard standing in the middle of the yard with a weight lifters belt on and wearing a sliver headband on his head and Doctor Barenfeld says:

"James!"

James waves at him then before doctor Barenfeld's eyes-a magnificent beam of light comes on James and he hears some whirling noises and he looks up and sees a circular, silver craft and James just 'floats' up and into the craft then the craft just speeds off and after a unbelievable few minutes, the good doctor says:

"Huh, they are real...what do you know?"

Doctor Barenfeld turns and goes back to his car.

**I don't know if James Blanchard was the patient's name or not, I just used my creative juices.**


	34. Chapter 34 Meg

**A/N--This one is about, Oh Lord, I'm laughing just writing this! This show, 'Ladies of the Evening' is about when the girls were going to go see Mister Burt Reynolds, himself! and they were arrested, uh, mistaken for pros! And one of the girls, Meg; was in there and our girl Rose kinda talked her into leaving that life. This is my story on Meg and a young police officer who is ****my**** creation.**

Meg was sitting at the bus station with her one lone suitcase, ready to leave to go back to St. Gustav, she never should have left she realized, she just thought she could have a better life here...all it was, was a joke!

She was walking around nervously when she saw this young, handsome cop came walking up to her. She started to run out of habit but then she thought:

_'I haven't done anything wrong!'_

So she steeled herself for a accusation but he just go to her and cleared his throat and said:

"Um, ma'm?"

Nervously, she says:

"Um, M-my name is Ben Turner and..um, well, I, I saw or heard that you are going back home"

She smiles a little and says:

"Yes, to St. Gustav, Minnesota"

He smiles and sweat breaks out on his palms then he says:

"Well, I, I don't know why bu-but could we talk? I'd like to get to know you"

A bigger smile comes to her and she says:

"Sure, we can talk"

He smiles and gestures for her to sit on the seat he stops being so sweaty but his heart still beats LOUD.


	35. Chapter 35 Barbie

**On 'Stan's return', well, you can guess what that was about. Stanley returned he was divorced from Chrissy ( Gee, I wonder why? ) And Rose and Sophia were in a sandwich making buisness and the compietion, Johnny-no-thumbs had these two goons come over to 'scare' them, Rocco and Vinnie. Then at the end of the show, Stan was in bed with this blond floozy. So this is my take on those 3.**

Barbie bounced in Vinnie's and Rocco's office. Vinnie was going to try and create his own buiness away from Johnny-No-Thumbs, a really stupid thing and Barbie was going to be his first 'Working girl'

Barbie jumped on his desk and put down fifty dollers then pulled a nail sharpener out of her blouse and started sharpening them. Vinnie looks at the money and asks:

"What's this?"

She looks at the money and says innocently:

"It's my money for sleeping with that man"

He picks up the money and says:

"You were with him for three hours! It should have been a 150 bucks!"

She giggles and says:

"Oh well, he was kinda cute....except for that yucky hairpeice"

He looks at Rocco and says to himself:

'_I am never going to get away from Johnny-No-Thumbs if I keep this dumb bunny and why do I keep her?...'_

He finishes that thought when he looks at Rocco, his bodyguard:

_'Because she's the ape's sister'_

He tells Vinnie:

"Rocco, get me some aspirin"


	36. Chapter 36 Mrs Claxton

**'It's a Miserable life'-Rose tells a mean old neighbor to drop dead and she does!**

**Mister P-feiffer was the funeral home owner and he said a mix up had happened and Mrs. Claxton's body was cremated by mistake and he said also 'We never should have hired a high school kid' So why did they? You'll see.**

Mister P-feiffer went into the cremation room boiling mad! He had specific instructions and this occurred!

He goes up to a 15 year old boy with reallly bad acne and asks in a harsh tone:

"Paul, how in the name of God did this happen?"

He holds up the urn and the boy asks:

"What, dad?"

Mister P-feiffer has blood boiling in his veins as he says:

"This body, in this urn, was not to be cremated! What happened!?"

The boy rolls his eyes and says in his defense:

"I did not burn the wrong body! You said cremate mister Haxton!"

Mister P-feiffer puts a finger to his head and says in a slow voice:

"Son, _**that**_ is mister Haxton..."

He points to a dead corpse then points back to the urn and says:

_**"This**_ is Mrs. Claxton!"

The boy just looks back and fourth then says:

"Bad one on me"

Mr. P-fiffer just turns and leaves.


	37. Chapter 37 Watching old Movies

**Disclaimer-I do not own Golden girls from NBC. The only things that are mine are the extra characters I put into the stories to 'flesh' them out.**

**I got out of order with 'Jean', I did a story on her in chapter 7 so I'm going to do a story on her and my character-Serena for this chapter.**

Jean was sitting on the couch curled up in a blanket while Serena was putting out some popcorn in a bowl and drinks of soda down on the coffee table and she looked at her wife and asked:

"Why are we watching these old movies? I didn't know you liked them"

Jean looked at the two VHS Movies on the couch, one was _'Terms of Endearment'_and the other was _'Love Story' _and she tells Serena:

"Oh, I just started watching them one day and I have liked them ever since...here, put this one on"

Jean gives her _'Love Story' _and Serena puts the movie on and hops in under the green blanket with Jean.

**She had watched the movies with Rose one day.**


	38. Chapter 38 Country Songs

**'Big Daddy returns' Yeah! In this show, he came to tell Blanche of him getting married to a Widow Spencer. Turns out the widow Spencer was Blanche's age. Guess who was upset?**

Big Daddy was up on stage again singing his heart out again to sparse audience again but this time, his new bride, Margaret was sitting there, proud of her man then Big Daddy finishes his song and says:

"This next song will be my last, I'm getting off the road, I'm going to be spending my time now with my new wife, Margaret and I'd like to dedicate this to her"

He sings _**'I'd love to lay you down' by Conway Twitty.**_ And that is his last farewell to the stage.


	39. Chapter 39 Bridget and Micheal

**Okay, if there is anybody under the age of 13, shoo! scat! go away! This is inspired by the show 'Family Affair'. Michael, Dorothy's son and Rose's daughter came for a visit, didn't hit it off at first but...tumbled into bed. So this will be um, PG-13.**

"Snob!"

Michael screams at Bridget, Rose's daughter and she just yells back:

"Lazy bum!"

Fire and Ice do not get along but eventually fire does melt ice.

Blanche talks them into going to a symphony one night. Micheal is bored out of his skull but Bridget is elated. Cold silence is heard when they get back to Blanche's house but then Micheal picks up his saxophone and plays a slow,sexy song and Bridget notices, she sticks her head out of her room that she is sharing with her mother then walks up to him playing in the living room and says:

"You play that very good"

He blushes a little then says:

"Thanks"

A thought comes to Bridget's mind:

_'Look at his lips on that sax, I wonder how those lips would play on my...'_

Micheal puts down his saxophone and really looks at Bridget and thinks:

_'You know, she really is cute...'_

He looks at her behind and continues that train of thought:

_'And sexy, I wonder how she is in bed?'_

Before he can have another thought, Bridget comes over there and climbs in his lap and lays a wet kiss on him then after a few minutes, stands up and pulls her jacket off then leads him to the Blanche's bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40 Vacation

**This was inspired by 'Vacation', the girls went on a trip to some island that I don't think really exists, I'm not sure but it was a nightmare! But I did a story about the three men who guest stared on it**

Dwayne was sitting in the middle of the living room that he shared with Rick and snooty Winston. He was completely naked, except for wearing a yellow duck life preserver and he was watching the _'Three Stooges'_ and the door opened and Rick and his date walked in the room and he yelled:

"Whoa!"

Dwayne looks at Rick and his date and with not a rise in his voice, he says:

"Hi"

She looks around and back at Rick then shouts outraged:

"What is this?!"

Rick just shrugs his shoulders innocently and Dwayne just says with no emotion:

"It's the 'Three_ Stooges'_, great watching"

Rick's date who is a tall brunette says:

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?!"

Rick tries to say:

"Alice, I assure you..."

Just then Winston and his date, a blonde woman shows up and sees it all and yells:

"What is going on?"

Winston tries to grab his date by the arm but she just misconstrues it:

"Let go of me, I will not be part of this, this..."

She just slaps him and he falls down and Rick's date slaps him as well and he falls on his duff and Dwayne just says:

"Let them go, they were spoiling all the fun"

Rick and Winston look at each other and Dwayne starts laughing at the comedy of the _'Stooges'_


	41. Chapter 41 How Many?

**In 'Joust between friends', it was about Blanche being insecure at Dorothy working at the museum. Mr. Allen, Blanche's boss was on the show, this is about him.**

**Again, PG-13.**

Mister Allen was was in his office at his desk and he was in deep concentration...of a wet daydream about Blanche. He saw himself and Blanche totally naked in a background of complete whiteness and she was standing there holding, um, whips, silk scarves and she ask provocatively:

"What do you want to do first Big boy? The _Chair_ or the _Wheel?"_

His mouth in his daydream is totally dry and she comes over and pushes him down in a small wooden chair and she whispers to him:

"Let's start with the chair"

She goes behind him and ties his wrists then comes back around to him and licks her lips then slides to the floor and....

He shakes his head out of his day dreams and says:

"No, I better not do that, I might need two boxes of the strongest vitamins they have..."

He goes around to the front of his desk and opens a big box then stands up and says:

"No, three..."

He thinks on that then says:

"No, four"


	42. Chapter 42 Mothers and Sons

**On the episode of 'Love, Rose', Blanche and Dorothy give Rose the false impression of a man writing to her, which he wasn't so Rose called the only Isaac Q. Newton in the phone book, invited him on a date and history was born! He told Rose, he was going to quit his job and become a helicopter traffic reporter. This is about that.**

Isaac was up in the air, something he had been dreaming about since he was a small child....He was a traffic reporter up in the air! When he looked down, all he could see was these little cars that looked liked they belonged in a monopoly game, he felt air breezing in a rush past him then he remembered what he was doing! He raised his microphone to his mouth and said in a loud voice:

"This is Isaac Q. Newton reporting to you from the air of downtown Miami where we have been told of a speedy car chase in a 1975 blue Buick and we have word that the driver is..."

He looks at a piece of paper that was given to him and his eyes bulge out then says:

"This report says its a Whilford Whitney Cheswick, he is on the run after he allegedly married one elderly woman and tried to con her out of her money and before he divorced the one, he was doing the same thing! Wow! I can't beleive this! But we will keep you up to date on this story as it progresses"

After some more reporting, the helicopter finally lands down and he gets out, every one of his co-workers shakes his hands and waves goodbye to him then Isaac goes over to his elderly mother and she asks:

"How was it Isaac? You didn't get sick did you dear?"

He shakes his head and says:

"No mother, everything was fine"

She gets a light blue comb out of her purse then says:

"Comb your hair dear, it's a mess!"

He takes the comb and does what he is told then says:

"Hold still dear, there's something on your chin"

She licks her fingers and wipes it off then says:

"Come along dear, I'll go make your favorite supper" "

He shakes his head and says:

"Yes mother"

He follows her out and his co-workers snicker.

**Whilford was a character who on the show, was chasing Sophia because he thought she was a rich widow.**


	43. Chapter 43 A Golden Christmas

**If I did my research right, the man who owned the diner that the girls stayed in while they waited when their flights back home was cancelled in 'Twas the Nightmare before Christmas', his name was Albert. The girls asked if they could watch the diner while he went home for Christmas. This is going to more like a one shot story instead of a **_**little**_ **one. Christmas deserves that, don't you think?**

Albert entered his warm house that evening. He shook off the snow that was on his coat that was not made for the white stuff because this was Miami! But something told him that anything could happen that day. His children, 8 year old Priscilla and 6 year old Teddy came bounding down the stairs when they heard their dad! They were in their pajamas, getting ready for bed but when they heard their daddy; all thoughts of sleep had disappeared quickly.

Priscilla started the yelling:

"Daddy! daddy! I thought you had to take care of the diner!"

Albert picks his daughter up in one arm and his small son on the other and they plant kisses all over this great man in their life and he sees his radiant wife coming out of their bedroom in her white robe lined with red and her eyes glisten and she says softly:

"Yes, I thought you had too also"

He puts the kids down and kisses his wife on the cheek then says in a equally soft voice:

"I was but a Christmas miracle happened"

Just then Priscilla says in a loud voice:

"Daddy! Teddy says Santa Claus is white! That he won't come to no black home!"

He looks shocked and looks at his wife who just shrugs her shoulders in defeat , Albert took off his coat and gave it to his wife then thinks for a minute then says:

"Come here both of you"

Albert goes and sits down in his overstuffed reclining chair and Teddy asks him:

"Daddy, are we in trouble?"

Albert smiles and says:

"No, no but I did want to tell you something about Santa Claus, now, I know that you see lots and lots of pictures and things on TV that show Santa as white, right?"

The little girl and boy shake their heads and say at the same time:

"Right"

Albert then says:

"Well, nobody knows for sure, just like nobody knows for sure about Jesus. See, in the white church, he's white, in the black church, he's black and I'm sure in China, they have him look Chinese!

The kids laugh and the mother goes over by the Christmas tree with the twinkling lights on and she smiles with tears in her eyes. Then Albert says:

"It doesn't really matter what Santa Claus looks like, because it's the Spirit that counts"

Priscilla cocks her head then asks in all innocence:

"Spirit?"

Albert shakes his head then says:

"Yes, the Spirit, see, it's the Spirit in us that makes Christmas, not gifts, not Christmas Trees, not lights and sometimes not even us…it's a spirit within us that makes us happy, so happy that we help fellow human beings. That's why I'm here with you tonight is because of the Spirit inside of a few other people"

Priscilla and Teddy smile and hug their daddy then Priscilla says:

"We better go to bed because Santa will be here in the morning!"

They turn to go up the stairs to their rooms when Teddy stops and says in boldness:

"And it won't matter what color he is!"

Then he runs up the stairs and Albert's wife comes and sits on his lap and says:

"Merry Christmas baby"

They kiss and he says:

"Merry Christmas Alice"

They just cuddle in the glow of the firelight and lights of the tree and Alice turns around and pushes a button on a old tape player and _'Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas' _plays.


	44. Chapter 44 Aunt Angela

**On the episode of 'Sisters' in season 2, Sophia's sister Angela comes and she was married to a man named Carmine. This is just a little insight on their marriage. In future episodes, she's told she lives with a goat. Why?**

"Carmine!"

Angela's husband stands in the middle of the living room of their home with piece of long rope tied around a goat's neck. He looks up to see his beautiful Italian wife with her hands on her hips and a exhausted expression on her face and she looks around then asks:

"What's the goat doing here?"

He looks around at everything but the floor beneath him and innocently asks:

"Goat? What goat?"

She rolls her eyes and screams:

"That goat!"

He looks down and says:

"Oh, that goat, well, honey, you know I have been missing a goat ever since we came to America"

She walks over to him and looks at them both and says:

"I know but that still doesn't tell me why it's here, in my living room!"

He looks down at it and bends down to hug the goat then says:

"It's part of the family now you see"

She points to her silk black cat lounging on the sofa then says:

"Carmine, **that's part** of the family, **that's** dinner!"

He stands up and says:

"Please Angela, please, it's been so lonely for me, please..."

He goes over and whispers to her:

"I'll give you a reward if you let me keep the goat, hm?"

She smiles and looks around the room then says:

"Okay, okay, you can keep the goat but only in the backyard!"

He bends back down to pet the goat then says:

"Okay, okay, I build pen in backyard, thank you Angela, I love you!"

She smiles and shouts out to him as he leaves for the backyard:

"And you can give that reward tonight!"

She smiles and looks at her confused cat.


	45. Chapter 45 Doubles

**The next episode was 'The Stan who came to Dinner', in the show, Blanche dated twins, Rob & Bob. This is about them.**

It was a twin convention going on and Rob and Bob were just coming down from stage from showing everybody their "twines". They see these beautiful blond twins smiling at them and they go over and one of the men say:

"I'm Rob"

And the other says:

"I'm Bob"

The twins smile widely and one the girls say:

"I'm Brenda"

And the other one says:

"I'm Linda"

Rob and Bob look at each other then Rob asks:

"We were wondering if you ladies would like to have lunch with us"

The girls look at each other then one says:

"We would, I'll go with you Rob"

Brenda then says:

"And I'll go with you Bob"

The brothers look at each other and Bob asks:

"You can tell us apart?"

The girls shake their heads and say together:

"Of coarse"

The men gladly take their girls arm and goes to have lunch.


	46. Chapter 46 Patrick Vaughn

**This little write up is inspired by 'The Actor'. A slime of a actor who the girls got to come be in thier Community Theater and he wounded up bedding half the peple in town!**

Patrick Vaughn was having a miserable life these past few months. After he left Miami originally, he went back to Hollywood and was told that he was broke, his financial manager ran off with his money and his wife!

He wanted to say:

'You can have the wife! Just give me my money!'

But he couldn't.

So here he was in a Captain Jack's Shanty outfit that he remembers seeing some little old lady wearing one time...where was that?

Anyway, here he was serving seafood, poor version of seafood to these...commoners!

Ah! The shame!

Just then he came out of the kitchen to go serve these people when he saw a bunch of people he recongnized. He worked with them once...the Miami Community Theater group.

He saw them all, Rose, Dorothy, Blanche, Phyllis and even Ed.

He takes a deep breath, sticks out his chest and walks over to their table and asks:

"What can I get you?"

They all look at him in shock then Dorothy finally says:

"Crow"


	47. Chapter 47 A Flying Friendship

**'Before & After' was about Rose believing she was dead and she actually moved out and moved in with a woman named Liz and a stewardess named Stephanie. Dr. Wallsestoin was the doctor who worked on Rose.**

Liz and Stephanie were walking out of the building they lived in. They had their purses and was dressed up to the nine's, the doorman opened the door for them and Liz said:

"You know ever since Rose moved out, I have thought about it and we do need to know each other better, I mean, we are roommates"

Stephanie nodded her head and said:

"I have thought of the same thing...we do need to get to know each other better, not be so ...distant from each other"

Liz hails down a taxi and when they get in, Liz asks Stephanie:

"Do you like Italian? I know a great restaurant we can go to"

Stephanie says:

"I adore Italian!"

Liz smiles and says:

"See, we're getting along all ready"

The girls get in a taxi and continue chattering and fixing make up and then they pull up to a high class Italian restaurant and go in and a waiter sits them down at a table. They order and after a while, a Dr. Wallsestoin comes in. he looks around and sees the women and smiles then goes over and asks them:

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you ladies, if I could share a table with you? You see, I'm a heart surgeon at Biscayne hospital and I'm in a hurry, I don't have time to wait for a table, is it okay?"

The girls silently shake their head in a stunned reaction and their eyes pop out at how gorgeous the doctor is and the new friendship is over before it barely began.


	48. Chapter 48 Adopted Grandmother

**This drabble or whatever you would call it is set in the future of the girls.**

**It's based on the episode, 'And then there was one'. The girls baby sat for the day but one baby was left behind and well, this is about her.**

Blanche was pushing 70 though of coarse, she tried to push herself off as 50 at least through Rose and Dorothy never her let her forget her true age.

She was remembering a lot these days, remembering the time that Rose had set them all up to baby-sit for the day at some walk-a-thon and well, the girls didn't know it, she told them she was going out on a series of endless dates but in reality...she was babysitting for Emily and her baby sisters who were triplets but they had moved to Dallas last year and oh Lord, she missed them! They were what 13, 14?

Lord, they were so close in age, they might have well be four born at one time instead of three!

Blanche was laughing and enjoying some refreshing orange juice out on the lanai when the doorbell rang, Blanche put the juice down and went to go answer and there stood a mailman and he said:

"Package for you Ma'm"

Blanche looked puzzled but took it. The mailman tipped his hat then walked on down to the next house. Blanche looked at the package and said:

"It's probably a picture from the kids"

She opened and felt inside and it was a picture but it wasn't of any of her grand kids...it was Emily and her sisters.

Blanche cried and held onto the picture and went and put it in her room.


	49. Chapter 49 At the Circus

**This little shot was inspired by the episode 'Bedtime Stories', the girls were recalling their times sleeping in various places. I have always enjoyed this character , the Station manager but he was a nameless character so I named him.**

_'Kissing cousins', that's what they call us. _Billy Joe was thinking.

He was the station manger of the local train station but that didn't matter now.

It was her, she was a tall, willowy blond and she was laughing because they came here to the circus. The clowns came out, the acrobats, the strongman who probably wasn't strong at all. Kids laughing and eating cotton candy. What could be better than that? Oh, watching her watching the elephants and the tigers. Wow, one jumped through flames.

I would for her.


	50. Chapter 50 A Teaching Priest

**This is inspired by 'Forgive me, Father'. Dorothy became friends with a man and thought he was interested, then found out he was a priest! I had a quandry coming up with this one but I think this is a cute, little drabble.**

_'I don't know if I can do this, I thought I could but times have changed...the students are so....disrespectful, I've seen them do some awful things and they don't listen in class, it's almost a nightmare!'_

Father Frank thought to himself as he went down the hallway from his classroom. He had went back to teaching because he felt like it was where he could do best but....maybe his best wasn't good enough anymore.

"Father Frank?"

He looked up and saw Danny Larshe, a disrespectful boy in most ways possible. His shirt was buttoned wrong and his tie was hardly tied at all and he had a bored look most of the time and he had come to Frank about quitting school. That's probaly what he was here to tell him:

"Father? I thought about what you said and maybe I should stick in school..."

The boy looked down at the floor for a few secounds then said:

"Maybe"

He left a stunned Frank and then Frank thought:

_'Maybe he did do his best'_


	51. Chapter 51 Part of the family

**Aunt Angela's back! She came back on 'Long Day's Journey' And this is about her and the goat.**

Carmaine had just died.

Angela was walking around the backyard of their New York home looking at everything she had shared and made with Carmaine.

The fruit trees they planted. The shed they built together. The lawn they mowed. Then she heard it:

"Baa!"

She looked down and it was the goat. 'Capra' was the goat's name.

The goat baaed again and Angela turned to go inside but the goat made a 'baa' sound again and she really looked up at the house and saw the loneliness of it and she looked back at the goat and bent down and undid his collar and said:

"Okay, but only for tonight"

The goat went into the house like it belonged.


	52. Chapter 52 Making Something Beautiful

**On the episode, 'Whose face is this anyway?' was about Blanche being frightened of better looking women at her reunion and wanting a face lift. The plastic surgeon was a Dr. Taylor.**

All day long it had been women coming in and out and wanting face lifts , tummy tucks, breasts surgically enhanced. It was all so vain and stupid. He was tired and thinking about giving it up when the door knocked and his secretary came in and said:

"Doctor Taylor?"

Sigh.

He looked up and asked:

"Yes Phyllis?"

She told him:

"Your next patient is here"

He put down his papers on the desk and said:

"Send them in"

She turned around and said kindly:

"Mrs. Stanley, you can come in now"

He wondered why his secretary was being so kind, usually she was so rude to his patients.

He looked up and saw a mother crying with her small daughter with a cleft lip and his heart melted.


	53. Chapter 53 Citizen

**On 'Dorothy's Prized Pupil', her star pupil is deported. I think some of you may know the guest star, his real name is Mario and he starred on 'Saved by the bell' and now is the host of Animal Planet's, 'Funniest animals'. Enjoy!**

Mario was back in America. They had deported him once but he is back now and a legal citizen of the United States and to top it off, he was a reporter. Not just any reporter, a reporter for ' National Geographic' magazine. He didn't know why, he had been all over the world almost and see everything but the _best_ thing to see was a white tiger stalk across the plains of Africa. He didn't know why he liked reporting and taking pictures of animals. They just seemed the best thing in the world.

**Disclaimer-I do not even own the name 'National Geographic', just using it for my story.**


	54. Chapter 55 Diamond Jake

**A/N-On the episode, 'Diamond in the rough", Blanche met Jake, a cater, she was attracted to him but felt at first they had too many differences so she dumped him then regretted it and tried to get back with him but Jake said 'You were right' so they didn't get back together. This is about him. The show you read about in this story has a thin veill of a show that's on today.**

_'I can't believe I won! I'm the 'Quick Cook' champion!_

_I made a __**Shrimp spread, a grilled veggie pizza **__and for dessert, a__** Italian Easter Cookie **__ and I'm a champion! And I have $ 10,000 dollars!'_

He stood proudly before the three judges and they asked:

"What do you plan to do with the money?"

He didn't even have to think about the answer, just said:

"Open my own restaurant in Miami"

Everybody smiled in anticipation because they knew it would be good food.


	55. Chapter 55 Return of Kate and Dennis

**First of all, I have to apologize...I was trying to correct my last chapter and it duplicated!**

**Anyway, this episode chapter deals with Kate and Dennis returning in 'Son-in-law, dearest'. In the show, Dorthy mentioned that Kate & Dennis have been trying to have a baby. I thought I would deal with that aspect.**

Kate was sitting around watching a old 'I love Lucy' show, the one in which Lucy finds out she's pregnant.

Kate is thinking:

_'I'm so happy! Things are going so well and mom didn't believe it could happen after Dennis cheated on me but he's changed and I can't wait to tell him! Should I do it like Lucy and tell him in a song or....'_

Her thoughts are interrupted by the turning of the key in the doorknob of their home and she runs over and hugs Dennis and says in a delightful cheerful tone:

"Dennis! I have some news!"

He unhooks her and says:

"I have some also, let me go first"

She stands back and says:

"Okay, tell me"

He runs his hands through his hair then says:

"Kate, I'm leaving"

She stands in shock for a few minutes then he asks:

"What's yours?"

With tears coming down her cheeks, she tells him flatly:

"I'm pregnant"

She turns and runs to thier bedroom crying while leaving Dennis in a zombie state.

Mother was right.


	56. Chapter 56 From Detective to Doctor

**'To catch a neighbor' was about police stacking out the girls house to catch their neighbors- There was several guests stars on this one-a detective Al Mullins and a Bobby Hopkins played by a young George Clooney! Read and review!**

Sergeant Bobby Hopkins had been on the force 10 years and he was retiring. He had had enough. He was putting his personal items in a brown box when another detective who had been on the force for YEARS was coming, detective Al Mullins and he was trying not to cry, he had come from the old school that men don't cry.

He came up to Bobby and asked:

"Have you got every thing Bob?"

Bobby just put a picture of his wife in the box and looked around then said:

"Yeah"

Al slapped Bobby on the back then said:

"Have anything planned to do now Bob?"

Bob smiled then said:

"No, not really though I have given thought to going to medical school and be a doctor, my mother would have liked that"

Al smiles and says:

"You'll be a good one Bobby and just remember, you'll always be welcomed back"

Al and Bobby shake hands and he says:

"Thanks"

Bobby waves goodbye then walks off to a new life.


	57. Chapter 57 The New Mr Ha Ha

**On 'A Piece of Cake'-The girls reminisced about their birthdays. One was when Rose took Dorothy to Mr. Ha Ha ( Only Rose ) and Mr. Ha Ha was being irritating, wanted to throw a cake in Ha Ha 's face but didn't so a boy named Bobby did, this is about that! Enjoy!**

Mr. Ha Ha ( AKA mister Albert Jenkins ) was sitting in a chair in the nursing home at a table with a stupid party hat on! Elderly people clapping thier hands and singing 'Happy Birthday' Ugh!

They knew I was Mr. Ha Ha for years so they think I should _like_ this stuff! Ha! I want to run but unfortunetly I can't because I'm stuck in this blasted wheelchair!

A clown bounces around Albert clapping his hand and Albert thinks:

_' Why does this kid look familer?'_

Just then the clown bends down and takes off his mask to show Albert his face and Albert says:

"Bobby!"

Albert puts back on the mask and says:

"Yes and now Mr. Ha Ha, I'll give you what you have always deserved"

Bobby picks up a chocolate cake beautifully decorated in blue frosting and flies it in the air with his hand and Albert fears a cake in the face again but Bobby lands it in front of Albert to eat. Albert sighs:

"Thank you"

**'SPLAT'!** Albert is hit in the face with another piece of cake and he rakes opens his eyes to see Sylvia Peterson across from him laughing. Another troublemaking old person from Shady Pines.


	58. Chapter 58 Neighbors

**This is the 'Empty Nest' episode- not the series spin-off, this was a show that stared Rita Marino who played Renee and the same man that played Issac in a earlier episode. The were neighbors who had martial woes and came to the the last line of the episode, Renee asked George to never die. I thought of this. **

**WARNING-Hankies are needed.**

Jenny, Renee and George's daughter was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when the doorbell sounds and she gets up to go answer it and when she does, there stands her Uncle Chuck/ Mr. Fix it ( He has multiple personalities ). She smiles a huge smile and says:

"Uncle!"

Her arms fly around him and he hugs her back and asks:

"What are you doing here Jenny?"

She turns and goes back to her coffee at the table and says:

"Thanksgiving vacation uncle Chuck"

He smiles and looks around and asks;

"Where's your mom & dad?"

She takes a sip of her coffee then says:

"Ever since they got back from New York 8 months ago, they have been sleeping in late together..."

She looks at the clock and sees that it says 10: 52 and says:

"It's time they get up, dad's first patient will be here at noon"

Chuck smiles and says:

"Hey, why don't we go in there together and jump on them and wake them up?"

She looks at him and says:

"Uncle Chuck, that is so immature!..."

Chuck puts his hands in his pocket then Jenny takes a sip of her coffee then says:

"Last one up there is a rotton egg!"

They race up there to the main bedroom and come in the room without even knocking and without looking at her parnets, she says:

"Okay, dad, mom! Time to get up!"

She finally looks at them and sees the death faces of both her parnets. They are holding hands. Chuck comes in saying:

"She was too fast for this old man or I would have been here first..."

He sees his siter and brother-in-law and sees tears from his niece and he says:

"What is this? Some kind of joke? Renee? Goerge?"

Jenny walks over to him and says:

"Uncle, they died together"

Suddlenly his face changes and his voice:

"Well, Mr. Fix It can fix anything"

She says softly and says:

"Not this one Uncle"

She knows then he'll have to come to New York to a insitution there.


	59. Chapter 59 Forever Friends

**I now I'm writing sad in this story and the last one but bear with me! This one was about the episode 'Old Friends'. Sophia became friends with a man named Alvin, Alvin had Alzheimer's, I had Sophia have Alzheimer's in my chapter 4 story so...I combined them since they were friends.**

Dorothy sits on the edge of her bed looking at a picture of her ma, Sophia Potrillo, she had just died from Alzheimer's and she was thinking of the warm, funny memories. Then she looks around and sees the mail that she hasn't gone through in the past and she sees a small manila envelope and picks it up and asks herself out loud:

"What's this?"

Then she sees the name in the left hand corner-Sandra Newscastle Burnside then Dorothy asks herself again:

"Newscastle? Wasn't that?"

She opens the envelope and brings out a two envelopes and she opens one and it says:

'_I thought Sophia would like to have this-Sandra'_

Dorothy opens the other one and it a obituary of Alvin, her friend from the boardwalk and it reads-_' Alvin Newscastle-87-died today of Alzheimer's. He is survived by daughter, Sandra Burnside and husband Donald, two grandchildren and a nephew from New York'_

Dorothy says softly:

"Yes, she would have liked it"

She sighs and goes and puts it on her dresser then leaves the room.


	60. Chapter 60 Ruffled Feathers

**Okay, now it's time for some laughter! 'The Housekeeper' was about a woman named Marguerite Brown who they hired for a week then fired, she was thought to be a witch or something, but she just wanted to be a lawyer. The man in the bird suit jumped in their back yard.**

A man in a black bird suit with a orange beak, orange legs that remind you of Big Bird sits down at a table and Marguerite comes up beside him, looks at him and shakes her head then she hears a man say:

"All rise for Judge Spear!"

Marguerite, the bird man and the lawyer at the other table with two middle aged people sitting with him stand up in respect, The judge comes in and he says:

"Everybody, be seated…"

Everybody sits down and he reads the notes on the folder and he says:

"The defendant is accused of trespassing and disorderly conduct _by landing_ in the complainant's yard? Is that right Mrs. Brown?"

Marguerite answers in her Jamaican accent:

"Yes your honor but my client did not mean to _interrupt_ the complainant's…business"

The judge looks over at the complainant's a huge woman and man and she says out loud:

"He interrupted in a very inopportune time!"

Most people snicker but Marguerite keeps her composure and says:

"Your honor, all my client is guilty of is a poor judgment of time and space"

The judge looks at 'Bird man' and says:

"What do you have to say mister…."

The judge looks at the papers and forces himself to say:

"Mister _Blackbird?"_

Blackbird stands up and says:

"Well, it only happens once a week when my partner takes the day off and I try to jump our of this plane I hire, for some reason I always misjudge the distance…nobody's really complained until now"

The woman shrieks out:

"This was embarrassing!"

The judge hammers on his desk and says:

"Order! District Attorney Smith, I strongly urge you to keep your client quiet or I will hold her in contempt!" "Yes sir"

The judge turns his attention back to Birdman and says:

"Please rise, I have made my decision, mister Blackbird, you have been found guilty of trespassing and disorderly conduct, I hereby sentence you to two weeks of community service and a fine of $500 dollars"

He looks at the complainants then says:

"I would suggest you might want to do your _business_ inside if you do not want this to happen again, next time it might be a helicopter"

More snickers from the guards and audience and Marguerite and Bird man leave.


	61. Chapter 61 Sunshine in Moscow

**'Letter to Gorbachev' was about Rose writing the letter and everybody thinking she was a little girl. Linda was the Sunshine cadet who was going to read the letter but Rose decided to tell the truth.**

Linda was working in the American consultant in Moscow. She was looking around her office finally neatly arranged so she could really settle in…she _could not_ believe that she was here! All her work, all her dreams, everything was coming true!

Just then a elderly man comes in, a proud Russian man and he bows down when he sees Linda and she gives a little ladylike bow and he asks:

"You like Linda?"

She looks around her office and says:

"Oh, I love it"

He sits down and says:

"You know, I remember you Linda since you were little girl in Miami, Florida, you were in a…a little girls group led by that simple minded woman"

Linda's blood boils a little inside her body then she says:

"I wouldn't say simple minded, just…child like"

He waves his fat hand then says:

"Never mind, I just came to welcome you to Moscow, I will be retiring soon and I may not get the chance later so I welcome you"

She says:

"Thank you"

He bows again and leaves and she looks at a picture on her wall of Linda with her Sunshine cadet group and Rose as the leader and she smiles.


	62. Chapter 62 Young Brotherinlaw

**Oh, this is a hard one for me! I think my readers might understand, this is about 'Brotherly Love' McLean Stevenson who also played Henry on M*A*S*H! I had a time last night thinking about doing such a slimy character with a guy who was one of the most beloved actors but I think you might like this. Ted, this character, said he had a crush on Dorothy when they were younger. Read and Review!**

Ted, who was 13 at the time Stan announced his marriage to Dorothy, was sitting on the grass under a old chestnut tree with a very sad look on his face and tears streaming down his face. Dorothy stands in the doorway of her future husband's childhood home and she watches Ted then she takes a breath and goes over and asks:

"Ted? Are you okay?"

He quickly tries to hide his tears by brushing them away and asks in a gruff voice:

"Yeah, I'm okay"

She nods her head and says:

"Well, I hope you are because we'll be needing you"

He looks up at her with renewed hope and asks:

"You will?"

She shakes her head and says:

"Of coarse, we're going to have lots of furniture to move, the baby will be here in about 8 months and he or she will need a great big uncle and I think that will be you"

His eyes light up like a sparkler and he asks:

"You really think so?"

She says:

"Yes Ted, we really need you!"

He jumps up and says:

"Gee! I didn't think anybody would need me now!"

She stands up and plants a soft kiss on her young brother-in-law on his cheek then turns and goes in the house while he just stands there touching his cheek and looking after her with stars in his eyes.


	63. Chapter 63 The naming of baby Sven

**'A Visit from Sven , Rose's cousin falls for Blanche. In the show, Rose explains there's two Sven and Blanche asks, 'Isn't that confusing ? Having two Sven's in the family?" "No, we call one Big Sven and little Sven, like Jaws 1 and Jaws 2' So I took that storyline and here we go!**

Olga is in the labor room trying to give birth to Sven Lindstorm's baby and she is working hard! After a while the baby comes out: It's a boy! Olga and Sven marvel over the baby. Then after a while they are settled in comfortably in Olga's room with the baby and oohing and ahhing then the nurse comes in and has the baby's birth certificate and a pen in hand and she asks:

"Okay, what will we name this little thing?"

Sven and Olga look at each other and beam and Olga shakes her head and he stands up and proudly says:

"Sven 3"

The nurse shakes her head then asks:

"What?"

He explains:

"Sven 3"

The nurse says:

"Oh you mean Sven the third"

Sven and Olga look at each other and he says:

"No, like Sven 3 , like Jaws 1 and Jaws 2"

The nurse tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head then says:

"Uh, middle name?"

He says without thinking:

"Derek, Sven 3-Derek"

The nurse tries to keep from fainting.


	64. Chapter 64 This Diamond Ring

**'The Audit'. Dorothy has to sell her engagement ring when her and Stanley are audited. The story centers around the ring so....read and enjoy!**

After 38 years of marriage, Dorothy doesn't have any high expectations for their anniversary. Stanley was cheap. There was no doubt about that, the only thing he ever gave her for a anniversary present was a mink stole.

She heard the front door opening and closing and Stanley hollered:

"Babe!"

She walked out to him and they hugged and he said:

"Close your eyes Babe"

She did and he got out a grey velvet box out of his pocket and said:

"Okay babe, open them"

She did, saw the box, smiled and opened it and was speechless for a few minutes then says:

"Oh Stanley! I love it!"

They hug and she goes off to her room and he thinks to himself:

_'Maybe that can make up for the affair...oh, Stanley, you really are a snake'_

At least he knows it.


	65. Chapter 65 Return of Laszlo

**'The Artist' was about a artist named Laszlo who came and dazzled the girls. Read and Review please!**

The girls were all sitting in the living room, each doing one thing or another when the doorbell rings, Dorothy gets up to go answer it and there stands a UPS man and he has a dolly full of 3 heavy packages for them, he announces:

"Packages for a Dorothy Zbornack, Rose Nylund and Blanche Deverauex "

Dorothy says:

"That's us bu…"

He rolls them in and sits each one out and the girls look at each other then they open each one and they each take out a bust of themselves, put them on the coffee table, stand back and admire the beauty of them and Blanche asks:

"Who's it from Dorothy?"

Dorothy opens a letter from her box and she reads it out loud:

'_I'm sorry if anybody took offense, please accept these newest creations of mine, they are part of a new exhibit at the museum entitled: 'The People and Things that have inspired me throughout my life- Laszlo'_

Blanche is the first to respond in her usual huffy manner by saying:

"How dare he! He humiliated us! I'm not going to any show!"

Rose then says:

"I won't either! I have never felt so used in my entire life!"

Dorothy floats down the letter and sits down and says:

"Well, I'm sure not going"

The other girls sit down on the couch with her and look at the magnificent busts then slowly Dorothy says:

"He did do a good job"

Rose says:

"At least he got the eyes right"

Blanche then says:

"It does show a rather good quality of me"

After a few minutes, Dorothy says:

"I think I'll wear my new black dress"

Rose says:

"I got a new silver gray one"

Blanche says:

"I got to show everyone my new daring red one that shows the perkiness of my bosoms!"

Rose and Dorothy look at her then they run to their room to change.


	66. Chapter 66 Beautiful Rebecca

**Oh, I knew what I wanted to do when I saw this one! Blanches daughter, Rebecca comes back home after four, five years and she bring home Jeremy ( ugh) Read and review!**

Rebecca and Jeremy were driving to the airport and Jeremy was going on with his usual insults about how maybe they can give Becky the wide seats and stuff like that. Becky was tired of smiling and she was remembering her mother's words about how Jeremy is a lump of nothing and Rebecca didn't need Jeremy, he needed her!

Jeremy parked the car and while they were driving to the airport, it had been raining some and when they got out of the car, Jeremy said:

_'Be careful Becky, don't slip down, Miami doesn't need another tidal wave!'_

She tried to smile at that stupid boy scout grin of his when she had enough! She slammed that do and told Jeremy in no uncertain terms what he could do with himself and she hailed a cab....at first she went to a park to walk around then she went home to momma.

Momma loved her and she wasn't insulting.


	67. Chapter 67 Barbara Thorndyke

**'Dorothy's New Friend'--Dorothy made friends with a local author, Barbara Thorndyke. This is about her.**

"And the winner of the Florida literacy award goes to _Barbara Thorndyke!"_

Barbara got up and floated to the stand and graciously accepted the award. Afterwards, everybody came up, congratulated her, shook her hand, gave her hugs and fake kisses. But they eventually left.

Afterwards, Barbara was walking the streets of Miami alone with her award when she turned her head because she recognized some people out of the corner of her eye at the back of a local diner. It was Dorothy, Rose and Blanche carrying on at a _diner_ like children....but they were happy.

She hailed a cab, got in, told the cabbie the directions to her home when they stopped at a streetlight to wait for it to change colors when she turned her head and saw Norman, her young date for one night. He was sitting at a table with another woman his own age, flirting and laughing! But no matter, she had an award! She turned her nose up but when the cab finally drove off, she took a sneak look at Norman and his date in the window of a cafe.

She went inside her elegant house and sat her award on the table and looked around at her library full of awards and books she had written over the years. She sat down and thought:

_'She had her award, she didn't need anybody else'_

After what seemed like hours, she got up to go upstairs and sighed.

_She knew she was such a liar._


	68. Chapter 68 Doughless

**'Grab that Dough' was about when the girls went to Hollywood to get on a game show. The host was a guy named Guy. This is about him.**

Guy was angry. He was stomping down the hallway of the studio where his show, ' Grab that Dough' was being filmed, he had a pink slip in his hand and he was walking up to a man in a expensive three piece suit and he asks him:

"Dan! What's this?"

Guy rolls up the pink slip and throws it in Dan's face then Dan tells him:

"I'm sorry Guy but you're fired"

A shocked look comes on Guy's face and he asks:

"Why?"

Dan shurgs his shoulders then says:

"The trend is going though reality shows, these game shows are getting stale to the audiance"

Guy looks defeated then he asks Dan:

"Well, if you're going to a reality show, you'll need a host, how about me?"

Dan shakes his head no then says:

"No can do, we already have one...I'm sorry Guy but you're old, we want a sleek, modern look"

Guy starts to choke him but he reconsiders then stalks off.


	69. Chapter 69 Love Italian style

**Okay, I admit I was stumped by the character of Angelo, Sophia's brother on 'My Brother, My Father' but I got inspired by watching the show on Hallmark again last night so here goes!**

One day after working out in the fields, Angelo comes home to find his beautiful wife crying. His heart breaks and he asks:

"Philomena, what's wrong?"

She looks at him with tears running down her cheeks, he sees not only the tears from the outside, the pain that's within and she says through sobs:

"Oh Angelo! _Sniff, sniff,_ It's been ten years and we have _sob_, no children! it's all my fault and I can't _sniff, _see any in the future!"

She falls down on the pillow on the couch then he stands back in silence for a few minutes then finally says:

"No Philomena, it's mine, I broke my promise to God to become a priest when I saw you, your beauty, your body! but if that's the sacrifice I have to give to have you, I will and do it gladly!"

She cries again but this time for happiness and throws her arms around his neck and says:

"Oh Angelo! I love you!"

**Imagine them having the thick, Italian accents and Philomena apparently had the body that he got down on his knees and thanked God for! He He.**


	70. Chapter 70 Boogie Woogie Bugle boy

**'Golden moments' was about Sophia wanting to move in with Phil, since they never showed Phil, I never could figure out why, I thought of this memory for Dorothy to have! Tell me what 'cha think!**

One day when they were like 11, 12, and 13…Phil, Dorothy and Gloria decided to put on a hysterical funny talent show for the neighborhood . They each had on a pencil skirt of their mother's and a peasant blouse of the day and they lip synch to a popular song of the 1940's, **'Boogie, Woogie Bugle Boy' by the Andrew Sisters.**

Everybody loves it! Then afterwards, the girls, Dorothy and Gloria go to their rooms to change into their play clothes and Phil goes to his room without shutting the door all the way….Dorothy changes into a old dress of the day but her sister is taking forever of coarse. Dorothy goes by Phil's room and she sees him, primping and admiring himself in the mirror and she thinks:

'_Why is he doing that? He's checking himself out…"_

She looks out the hallway window to make sure her parents are still out in the backyard taking the stage down and she looks back at Phil and she sees him checking the rouge on his cheeks and thinks again to herself:

'_He does need to cut back on the rouge but other than that…he does look good'_


	71. Chapter 71 Aren't you seasick?

**On the episode of ' Rose's Big Adventure', she convinces her retired boyfriend to be adventurous and he does! He wants them to sail around the world but...in the end, they don't, he said he gets seasick so I wrote this. Read and Review!**

Al steps up on the yacht that he just bought and looks around and says to himself:

"Wow, I spent all this money and now…."

He goes over to the seaboard side and says again to himself:

"I guess I'll have to put it all up for sale and get my money back, if I can, maybe Rose and I can take up tennis lessons, I shouldn't get sick from that"

Before he knows it, the 'strong' ropes holding the boat in break and without him realizing it at first, the boat floats off and he walks around then he _s-l-o-w-l-y_ realizes that the boat is going off. His first thoughts is:

'_Huh? Oh no!'_

He thinks he should be heading to go throw up but he realizes he is not sick and he thinks:

'_Maybe this was just in my mind, I can do this!"_

He gets proud as a cock in a hen house and struts around then he realizes:

"Rose!"

He runs to the side and sees nothing but water and that it is far too wide for him to jump but then he looks up and he sees his beautiful Rose in a soft pale blue dress running for him and she yells:

"Al!"

The yacht just keeps floating away and he yells:

"I'll write to you Rose!"

Rose just shrugs her shoulders and says"

"Okie dokie"


	72. Chapter 72 Mixed thoughts

**A/N I think it's about time I put in another disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN GIRLS. If I did, I would be living in Ireland and doing fan fiction there. I am not, I live on a farm in small town U.S.A.**

**On 'Mixed Blessings', Michael comes back and is engaged to a black woman named Lorraine and Dorothy is upset because she is in her 40's. Hey! I'm 40...something.**

It's a jazz club in New Orleans, you can feel the air of the town flowing inside the club ( mostly because they keep the door and windows open, New Orleans is also known for HEAT ) People are dancing in the street. Beer is flowing, people are happy.

The band is setting up and Michael gets out his saxophone and starts a sad, slow but sexy song for practice and a woman in the audience notices and a guy comes up to Michael and says:

"Michael, our singer just called, she won't be able to come tonight or any night, she quit!"

Michael says:

"Oh great! What will we do now?"

The woman, who is Lorraine, gets up and comes over and smiles and says:

"I can sing for you"

Michael smiles at the woman's words and her beauty then asks:

"You can?"

She smiles and says:

"Yeah"

Michael says"

"Go pick up the mike and let's practice"

She does and it's a great session but she thinks while she is singing:

'_I wonder if it's true about those skinny white boys in bed?'_

Michael thinks the same thing:

'_Look at the way she moves, I wonder if she flows like that in the bedroom?'_

They finish the set then after wards attack each other sexually in the dressing room and Lorraine thinks:

'_Yes, it's true'_

Michael thinks:

'_She all but dances in bed!'_


	73. Chapter 73 A Young Mister Terrific

**A/N--'Mister Terrific' was a superhero character on a TV show that Rose was dating. In the show, he told Rose about a time with the producer when he was 5. I decided to flesh it out.**

Mister Terrific was on the set of his show with David Hastings sitting on his lap and little David has on a party hat and bright, bubbly music in the background and the camera is running and Mister Terrific says:

"This is your birthday little David! And we have a surprise for you!"

David gets a excited look on his face and Mister Terrific says:

"Mister Clown! Come on out!"

This clown comes out with a weird clown make-up on and neon green hair and he holds a small cupcake with bright blue frosting and he says:

"Happy birthday David!"

Little David screams and when Mister Terrific sees the clown, he jumps also and lets out a smaller scream then he asks:

"Who's that?!"

The producer at that time comes out and says:

"That's Sam, we got him to play the clown!"

Mister Terrific starts to something when he feels a hot liquid coming down his pants leg and he realizes what it is and looks at little David who is still crying and he lets David up then says:

"No more clowns! Freddie the policeman will give the cupcakes now!"

Everybody looks confused as Mister Terrific goes to change pants.


	74. Chapter 74 Fidel Santiago, Jr

**'Yes, we have no Havana's' was the show in which Sophia and Blanche were fighting over a man named Fidel Santiago.**

Rose strolls along the boardwalk and watches the children play in the park and she sits down and she watches a five year old boy playing with a little girl of the same age and a young woman in her 20's sits with her and smiles and Rose says:

"He's so cute!"

The woman next to her says:

"Thank you"

Rose looks at her and asks:

"Are you the mother?"

The woman smiles and puts out her hand and says:

"Yes, I'm Rosa Santiago"

Rose smiles then says:

"Oh, I'm Rose Nylund!"

They shake hands then they look back at the little boy and Rose says:

"He just reminds me of someone so much but I can't place it"

They watch the little boy hug of Spanish decent hug the little girl then she leaves to join her mother then the little boy strolls over to this other little girl and starts talking to her and the Rose asks:

"What's his name?"

The mother of the little boy says:

"Fidel…Fidel Santiago, Jr."

Rose still looks confused then she remembers the elderly gentleman that her roommates both dated and Rosa ( the mother ) says:

"He is so much like his father was, so friendly!"

Rose Nylund smiles weakly then says:

"Excuse me, I have to go meet my roommates"

Rosa just keeps watching her son go from little girl to little girl.


	75. Chapter 75 Jazzy Sophia

**A/N--I know I do a of these on Sophia but she was such a character! On the 'The days and Nights of Sophia Potrillo', the girls were worried that Sophia led such a dull life. Ha! Watch the show then read my interpretation of the characters in her life.**

The girls are sitting around in a sad and depressed state after Sophia's funeral then they start hearing lively jazz music outside their home. The girls look at each other then get up and go outside and they see a bunch of elderly women each playing a different instrument then they stop when they finish a song and go over to Dorothy, Rose and Blanche and the lead elderly woman says:

"I hope you don't mind, we're from the senior citizen's home, and every Saturday or when she could, Sophia would go with us to the park and help us play jazz to raise money for the center…."

Dorothy looks at Blanche and Rose in shock and surprise the she asks the woman:

"Every Saturday?"

The woman says:

"Or when she could, up until about a year ago when things really went downhill, I'm Esther by the way"

Dorothy smiles and says:

"Thank you Esther"

Esther asks her:

"Do you think we could play a few more songs, in her honor?"

The girls all look at each other and Dorothy says:

"Of coarse"

The Senior Citizen's play **Don't get around much anymore by Duke Ellington and B. B. King!**

Dorothy, Rose and Blanche almost fall down laughing! Then they play **'It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing' ** and the whole neighborhood come out to hear them!

**Who said Sophia's life was dull?**


	76. Chapter 76 The changes of Ham

**'The one who got away' was about Blanche trying to woo a old friend who she never got to sleep with. Turned out he thought Blanche was Virginia. This little old story might be a little o/c with the guy who visited Blanche but it was all that came to me!**

Ham came into his dark hotel room and he switches on the light and he looks and sees a very seductive Virginia in a red silk floor length gown and he smiles and says:

"She did exactly as you said she would"

Virgina gets up and goes over and says:

"I knew she would"

Ham takes off his black dinner jacket and turns around and Virgina unzips the back and he pulls it down then steps out and it and throws the 'fat' suit on a chair and turns around a most handsome man that most women would kill another woman over. Chisled chest, chesnut brown hair, liquid blue eyes and the rest of his body is just as perfect as a 25 year old.Ham says:

"She's just as fake and artificial as she 's always been"

Virginia kisses him passionatly then she says to Ham:

"But I am not"

He smiles greedily then sys:

"No, you're every bit real"

She smiles at his navite.


	77. Chapter 77 St Olaf

**'Yokel Hero'-Rose vies for St. Olaf woman of the year so...here's this.....**

Fred, who used to be a air conditioning repair man was now working for the census bureau and he opened the door to a office that has a man sitting at a desk with papers all around....he has his tie loosened and you can see beads of sweat pouring down him and he looks up at Fred and he says:

"You you to be a air conditioning man, can't you fix this?"

Fred shakes his head then says:

"No can do, I gave all that up when I came to work here, but I'm thinking if there's no relief soon; I may take it back up"

The man looks up at Fred and asks:

"Well, what are you here for? I know it's not to wade in misery"

Fred hands him some papers and says:

"We got the census papers in from St. Olaf, Minnesota and well, there's a trend of some sort"

The desk man looks confused then asks:

"What kind of trend?"

Frend says:

"Look"

Fred's co-worker reads them then after a few minutes, reaches for a drawer and opens it and pulls out a liquer bottle and two glasses and Fred asks:

"What is it?"

Fred pours them both some whiskey then says:

"I think we both need a drink"

He hands him a shot of the drink and they make a toast to really nothing then they both take a quick swig.


	78. Chapter 79 Play ball!

**'Bang the Drum, Stanley' was about Stanley wanting Sophia to sue after she was hit by a fly ball at a ball game.**

All the Miami community players was in a baseball scene they were doing-Little Timmy was paying a pitcher who had the beginnings of childhood cancer and 'Angels of Mercy' had helped him be the star pitcher at a professional baseball game based on a story and the other actors in the 'stand' were playing his family but it sure felt real!

He threw the ball and they stood and cheered! Then everybody came out and joined hands and sang **'Take me out to the ball game'**---Best play we ever did!


	79. Chapter 79 Meeting the Weinstocks

**'Sophia's Wedding' was about when she married Max, her late husband's old business partner, they ran a pizza-knish stand back in New York. This is about how Max, his late wife Esther, Sophia and Sal met before, on the beach in New York.**

Sophia and Sal were sitting on a beach towel, watching their 3 kids play in the sand and water of the ocean. Dorothy and Gloria were working on building a sand castle and Phil was swimming in the water. Sal was putting suntan lotion on his wife's back when this couple came and put down their beach towel and huge umbrella in the sand and he looks at Sal then says:

"Hi, I'm Max Weinstock"

Sal hands him his left hand to shake and says:

"I'm Sal Pertillo and this is my wife, Sophia"

Sophia waves and Max says:

"This is my wife, Esther"

Sophia waves and says:

"Those 3 kids down there are Dorothy, Gloria and Phil"

They look at them all and smile then Max says:

"It looks like they already took up with our two, Jerry and Fran"

Sophia smiles and then Max says:

"We come down here every Saturday"

Esther says:

"We do too! At least try to"

All the kids come running up and announce to both sets of parents:

"We're hungry!"

Sal asks the kids:

"How about some pizza?":

A huge chorus of 'Yeah's!"comes and Sophia says:

"You wasted your breath asking, you should know what the answer will be"

Max adds:

"And some knishes?"

Sophia looks at him and asks:

"You buying?"

Esther says:

"You buy the pizzas and we'll buy the knishes"

Sal says:

"Come on! Let's go get them!"

Everybody hollers and runs for the stands while the wives stay back and smile and chat. And a lifetime friendship is born.


	80. Chapter 80 Smooth Tones

**A/N--This is part 2 to 'Sophia's Wedding'.**

Sophia and Max were in New York, just walking around, looking at old haunts and reliving memories then they come to a jazz club and Max points to it and says in a excited tone:

"It's still here!"

Sophia says in a equally excited voice:

"This is where you and I, Esther and Sal would come every second Thursday to dance! And have a good time!"

Max smiles and looks at the jazz club's name-'Smooth tones' and he says to Sophia:

"Let's go in"

Sophia smiles and they go in and look at the surroundings of the inside decorations of the club and different white young people and black couple's look at the elderly couple coming in and Max says:

"It hasn't changed"

Sophia looks around and says:

"No, just a few more tables, everything else is the same"

A jazz saxaphoniest steps up to the stage and goes to the microphone and begins to play-**'It had to be you' ** and Max turns to Sophia and asks:

"Care to dance Mrs. Weinstock?"

She smiles and says:

"I thought you would never ask Mr. Weinstock"

They gather in each other's arms and dance and then they see with their own eyes; no one else sees-the invisable figures of Sal and Esther also dancing with them.


	81. Chapter 81 The streets are warm

**'Brother, can you spare that jacket?' was about when the girls left a winning lottery ticket in the pocket. This will be more of a o/s, I feel the homeless deserves it.**

**Kenny was a homeless man in the shelter- The last name I gave him comes from me. I claim no ownership of Golden Girls. Sniff, Sniff.**

Kenny Masters wrote a article on the homeless after going undercover for several years.

He submitted it to the _Miami Chronicle_ and right now the editor was reading it and he was waiting for his reaction.

The article said:

_My name is Kenneth Masters and I have been homeless for just about five years now, I have lived in several places....Los Angelas...Houston...Shreveport....Bilioxi and now in Miami and I can tell you that it is the same everywhere. The same dirty ally ways with rats and stray dogs and cats. Hardened men and women fighting for a spot to sleep on the concrete and homeless teenagers who should be on a date with a boy/girl, not scrounging for food._

_The cold is always there, except for Miami where the coldest it gets is maybe 32, in Shreveport, it can get in the low teen's, maybe zero's even. They try to pass out enough blankets at shelters but there's not enough and even if you have one, you feel guilty because the small 5 year old child doesn't have one so ou give it to her and you freeze, not in your heart but your body does._

_You hear people saying 'Why don't they just get jobs like everyone else?' Well, when you do get a job, it's not enough with today's economy...the mounting bills...the gas prices and even when you do get a car, you wind up selling it because of the gas prices or either you sleep in it when it finally just sits there and doesn't move. Either way, you lose._

_The most money I ever got is when I moved to Miami then I didn't have any when I bought the ticket but at least I'm here...I'm not cold but...I'm hungry._

Kenny sat there then the publisher stood up and said:

"We'll publish it in today's late edition, go to accounting to get paid"

Kenny smiles and they shake hands.


	82. Chapter 82 Clayton confesses

'**Scared Straight' was about Blanche's homosexual brother, Clayton. I have always wondered why they didn't talk about Clayton with the other members of the family. I did my own story of Clayton telling Big Daddy.**

Clayton was at Hollingsworth mansion and he was walking around from room to room mulling about how to tell Big Daddy. Finally, he sucked in his breath and said:

"Daddy?"

His daddy turned around who was really big in stature but certainly BIG in presence turned around and said:

"Yes Clayton?"

Clayton thought about it and just said it straight out:

"Daddy, I'm gay. now I'm not joking or pulling your leg, I'm telling the truth, I'm gay and I have always been, just didn't want to admit it to myself....or you"

All kinds of thoughts come to Big Daddy, everything from breaking furniture to throwing Clayton out of the house and disinheriting him but then he just said:

"Now son, if you are going to be 'gay'...."

Big Daddy walks around the room and looks at the sunlight streaming through the windows and points down the road and says"

"You best go get that Justin Le May down the road to be my son-in-law because no son of mine is going to go get a hound dog to sit on my porch!"

Clayton and Big Daddy hug.

Parents are full of surprises.


	83. Chapter 83 A Jasper DeKimmel pays off

**'The Auction' was about when the girls invested in a dying man's art who was Jasper Dekimmel, they sold the painting to a roofer named Sid LaBass. Listen to my story:**

The roofing business wasn't going well these days. Sid was in a bind and he had to sell his most prized possession, a Jasper DeKimmel, he had bought the painting off of some old broads who didn't appreciate it at all and Sid knew that people thought it strange that he, a old roofer loved painting like this but that just proves that people shouldn't judge.

He was sitting in a chair in the back to listen to the auction but his heart wasn't in it then he heard:

"5!"

Then he heard '6' which he knew meant five to six thousand but the price kept going up in a frenzy! Almost like a colorful tornado then he asked a man standing next to him:

"What is going on? They are biding like crazy!"

The man looks at him then asks:

"Didn't you hear?"

Sid looks at him and asks:

"No, what?"

The man explains:

"Jasper DeKimmel died last week...he really was a rotten person but a excellent painter!"

The bidding keeps going up until he hears '$ 50.0000' dollars! Sid bounces into the air!


	84. Chapter 84 Old TV shows and music

**'Blind date' was about Blanche dating a blind man played by none other than Edward Winter who also played Col. Flagg on M*A*S*H! So I did a little creative writing on this! Read and Review!**

_'Did you know that rain falling makes the same sound as steaks sizzling?'_

He heard Hawkeye Pierce saying on a show where he became blind because of a 'temperamental' heater he called it.

How did he know? I know he's not really blind but a actor portraying him but how does he know?

John Quinn was sitting there 'listening' to the show M*A*S*H show and enjoying it then his alarm on his watch went off, he got up and turned the TV off and picked up his cane off the coffee table then went outside. He went to a bright and breezy bar and this girl in this beautiful blue dress came up to him and said:

"Oh John! I just can't wait! I love the symphony!!"

He puts his arm around her waist and his hand travels downward, past her waist and he feels her firm...behind it and gives it a good squeeze then says:

"I know you do"

She smiles and they go on down the street.

**On the show, he teased Blanche about being a music lover because she had a big behind! **


	85. Chapter 85 Burning love

**'Love me Tender' was about Dorothy dating a man that Sophia didn't approve.**

**How far could this plain, little man wield his sexual power? Read and find out!**

**There was two pre-teens also in this, I have AGED them for this, no underage sex in here.**

Eddie was standing in his living room wearing his tissue white suit and two very, hot and incredibly sexy young ladies who had just graduated college were standing in his living room wearing next to nothing teddies their names were Marla and Jackie. Eddie told them both:

"Now, before we start, I want to make it clear that there will be absolutely nothing happening if you girls don't clean your acts up...I can't make love to ex-convicts"

Marla and Jackie look at each other and Marla says in a innocent girl voice:

"Oh, we promise, we have changed"

Then Jackie chimes in:

"Anything Eddie, just as long as we have you"

He smiles and says:

"Well, ladies, shall we begin?"

Marla starts by giving Eddie a head massage and Jackie helps him take off his jacket and watches Eddie move his tongue in his jacket and she moans at the sight. Marla undoes his pants and they all three go on the bear skin rug and then kisses and moans are heard. Marla stands up and tears off her teddy herself as does Jackie and let Eddie bask in their nude bodies.


	86. Chapter 86 A date with Julio

**On 'Valentine's day', the girls remembered their Valentine dates in the past and Sophia claimed to the girls she had Julio Iglesias to date, they didn't believe her. They will after I get through!**

Blanche, Dorothy and Rose were with their dates slow dancing to some very romantic, sultry jazz music on the patio on the boardwalk when suddenly Rose opens her eyes and looks across the way and asks:

"Dorothy?"

Dorothy stops dancing with Edgar, her date, and she looks at Rose and Rose points across the way; they see Sophia dancing and at first they don't see the man so Dorothy asks:

"Maw?"

At that time Blanche and her date is watching and Blanche asks:

"Who's that with your mother Dorothy?"

Dorothy shrugs her shoulders and says:

"I have no idea but from the back...that looks like...."

Rose says:

"Julio Iglesias!"

Dorothy laughs and says:

"No, Rose, it couldn't be...Julio Iglesias wouldn't go out with my mother"

Just then Julio and Sophia walk by and Dorothy, Blanche, Rose and their dates just stand open mouthed.


	87. Chapter 87 Son of Paleface

**'You Gotta have Hope' was about Rose trying to get Bob Hope to be the emcee for a charity function because she had a childhood fantasy that he was her dad.**

It was 1952 and Rose was going to see 'Son of Paleface' with Bob Hope and Jane Russell. She was dating Charlie Nylund, the most special man in her life but Bob Hope was different….he had helped her through tough times at the orphanage…being adopted, going to a new school and gradually getting to know Charlie but Bob Hope helped things…be better so she only went to Bob Hope movies alone.

She went into the theater and paid for her ticket, popcorn and drink and sat down and watched the movie. She laughed in the right places but at the end of the movie, a tear had run down her cheek and she softly said so no one would hear:

"Thanks dad."

She got up and left the theater. I saw it all.

I am her mother, Alma Lindstrom.


	88. Chapter 88 AKC champions

**'Fiddler on the ropes' was about Sophia investing in a boxer's career.**

**Dorothy asked her mother-'You spent $3,000 on a dog?'---I just couldn't forget that line, so.....**

Pepe is playing a _beautiful_ classical piece! He is caught up in it with his eyes closed, imaging pictures of himself in the clouds as his fingers know exactly how to pull the bow in the right places to play, he doesn't even have to think, it just flows.

He finishes, he steps back and he hears the clap of one lone woman who squeals with delight:

"Oh Wonderful! My wittle, little bitty babies just _loved_ your playing, I think it really relaxed them!"

He looks at the four AKC champions Boxers and thinks:

_'At least it pays the bills'_


	89. Chapter 89 Got cha

**'Till Death do us Volley' was about Dorothy's friend from college who played practical jokes. Didn't you ever wish that you could have seen Dorothy when she wore her tennis whites to the prom? In my story you can.**

Dorothy was as happy as she could be. She was going to her high school prom and her hair and make up was PERFECT and she was wearing her shining bright tennis whites because she and her best friend Trudy who was on the tennis team with her decided to play a joke on the high school alumni by wearing these! Oh, she couldn't wait to see their faces!

She looked over and her date, Stanley Zbornack was pouring sweat and she asked:

"Stanley, what is it?"

He adjusted his tie and said:

"N-nothing"

She waved her hand and says:

"Oh calm down Stanley, look, this is just a silly practical joke Trudy and I are playing on those stuffy teachers; and as soon as we see the look on their faces and explain, I'll go home and change, I even got the dress I'm going to wear on the bed"

He shakes his head and says:

"Okay, let's go in and get this over with"

He opens the door to the high school gym and they hear the music playing in the gym so Dorothy gets out her pocket mirror out of her purse and checks herself then they go in. EVERYBODY is dressed to the nine's! In pink, blue dresses and even Trudy has on the most gorgeous dress, NOT a tennis dress and the teachers look in shock and Dorothy wants to run under the bleachers and she sees Trudy mouth "Got cha'"


	90. Chapter 90 Sy the Director

**On 'High Anxiety', they had a character named Sy Ferber who was a director for a commercial that Sophia and Dorothy was in.**

Sy felt like he was on top of the world. He was no longer he was doing small, local commercials.

He was a recognized director for some of the finest films in the world!

Okay, the P. T. A. Won't be showing his films at meetings.

His mother would disown him if she was alive.

But he was making millions!

Sigh, who was he kidding? 'Snow White and the Seven hunks' was not going to get him a Golden globe award for directing. He'd be happier directing pizza commercials.


	91. Chapter 91 Dryfuss

**On 'Little Sister', 'Dreyfuss', the dog from Empty Nest; the Golden girls spin-off, Sophia was dog-sitting and he got the pants of Gary, the man who was dating Blanche and sleeping with Rose's sister. This is about that.**

Gary came running from Blanche's and he was hoping his wife wasn't going to be home.

He had kept his affairs a secret until now but how could he explain this?

Blanche didn't know until tonight but with his pants missing because of that dog...,

He heard a screech that sounded familiar:

"Gary! What is going on?!"

He turned around and faced his angry wife and said in a innocent fashion:

"Now Helen, this isn't what it looks like!"

Dreyfuss comes up behind him and calmly walks up and hands his wife, the pants he _should_ have on and she asks with her eyes blazing:

"How, HOW did a dog get your pants?"

He looked around with sweat coming off and said:

"Well, you see, this dog was stuck in a very tight place and I had to take my uh, pants off to rescue him and uh..."

He knew he was it was a pathetic excuse as it was leaving his lips and she only got angrier. Dreyfuss just looked from woman to man, thanking his lucky stars he was born a dog.


	92. Chapter 92 Dark Pastures

**'Sophia's Choice'-Sophia helped a friend escape from Sunny Pastures, a place WORSE than Shady Pines. Administrator Cummings is the character I'm focusing on.**

Administrator Cummings was in his office as usual with papers all around almost engulfing him but he was focusing on some very important papers right now that he was filling out.

Another worker of Sunny Pastures came in. A man in a blue pin stripe shirt and black pants and he sits down and says:

"I thought I would take a break"

Cummings looks up at him and says:

"I'm on one too"

His friend smiles and says:

"It doesn't look like it...."

He cocks his head and asks Cummings:

"What's that you're doing?"

Cummings tells him:

"I'm filling out papers to put my mother in a nursing home"

The man asks him:

"That doesn't look like our papers, why don't you put her in here?"

Cummings looks at him and says in all seriousness:

"Because she said she would disinherit me if I put her in here"

No other questions are asked. The man gets up and leaves.


	93. Chapter 93 Let's get Physical

**'Rites of Spring'. The girls recall attempts at self-improvement.**

**They went to a health club where they met a instructor named Yvonne and Stanley tried to get them to go to a self-improvement senimar so I decided to combine the two and see what would happen when they meet!**

A tall, voluminous black headed Yvonne went and sat in the lounge of the hotel where the 'self-improvement' seminar was being held. Yvonne walked out of that bunch of garbage half-way through.

She just came to the bar and ordered her a strong wine, she felt she needed it after that load of crap!

Just as she was about to take the last drink of the wine, a _handsome, sexy and virile _

man comes in and sits down at the other end of the bar and he orders a drink and Yvonne gets up with seduction in mind and she oozes over to him and says:

"Hi, I'm Yvonne"

Stanley looks around to make sure she is talking to him and when he does, he smiles and says:

"Hi, I'm Stan"

She smiles and asks in a low, provocative voice:

"Where did you come from?"

The bartender brings Stanley the whiskey he ordered and Stan says:

"From that seminar, I just couldn't take it anymore"

She rolls her eyes and says:

"Could you believe that?"

Stanley laughs and she says:

"We are supposed to _smile_ at everything and everybody and even in our sleep!"

They laugh and Stanley takes a drink of his whiskey then she says:

"Speaking of sleep...did I tell you I'm a aerobics instructor?"

He almost spits out his whiskey and she asks:

"Why don't I go give you a....example?"

He smiles and places his hand on her thighs and goes under her dress and lets it roam further and further until he reaches her pantyhose and edge of her panties, lets his hand...looks around for nosy onlookers and his fingers touch the hair of her private area and she whispers:

"Let's go get a room"

He throws down a 10 dollar bill on the bar and the walk really fast to check-in.


	94. Chapter 94 No foriegners here

**'Foreign Exchange' was about Sophia learning that Dorothy may or may not be her daughter with a family from Italy. This is that family. The Boscos-Gina, Philomena and Dominic.**

A family in Sicily, Italy is out for the day of pleasure. Gina the 12 year old daughter, Philomena the tall and proud wife and Dominic, the happy go lucky husband.

There is a festival going on, no particular type of festival, just a festival of life.

Philomena has made a picnic basket full of the best food that she can make with the wonderful foods of Italy. They spend a day playing bocce ball and laughing in the warm sunshine. Dominic notices with a father's protectiveness the boys noticing his little Gina but his daughter for now her eyes are only for her papa.

This is what families are- being together, laughing and loving-No blood is needed.


	95. Chapter 95 Money Honey

**'We're Outta here' was about a man named Yakamora who wanted to buy Blanche's house so all the girls started remembering the times they had at that home.**

Yakamora always wanted too much. Too much rice at dinner. Never enough money. Never enough women to walk on his back. Never enough anything.

His own children were never enough. There was never enough concubines, even by Japanese standards….and now there was NO money! He couldn't buy that house in Miami, Florida, what he would do with it…not even his ancestors in the grave knew.

Maybe if he saved some money, he could buy happiness.

Doubt it.

**A/N—I just changed my pen named to Sand n Sable. Got **_**SO**_** tired of ladybugwriter, I still love ladybugs, mind you and you can send me some but I love my Sand n Sable!**


	96. Chapter 96 Doctor or Patient?

**'Sick and tired' was the episode where Dorothy was found to have Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Dr. Budd was the one who didn't believe Dorothy and told her to go get her a new hair do. This is about him.**

Dr. Lewis Budd had just had a patient named Dorothy Zbornack and she gave him a long list of her symptoms.

She was just a tired elderly woman. Nothing was wrong with her, she had symptoms we all have every day. She might be just emotionally tired and need a good long vacation at a spa. Ladies like that.

Dr. Budd got up and went over to a table that had a large, ornate mirror over it and he looked at his face then just combed his hair and a few strands of hair came tumbling out.

Hair kept coming out even after he told other doctors and they said it was just something that happened to all men who had baldness in the family. Nobody would listen to him.


	97. Chapter 97 Oh Baby

**'Accurate Conception' was about Rebecca wanting to become pregnant by artificial insemination. She took her mother to one sperm bank to try and get them to settle her mother's fears. Dr. Manning was the character in this show.**

Sophia is in the kitchen, sitting as the island as always and she has a small glass of orange juice and reading the newspaper and Dorothy comes in and sits at the table then Sophia says:

"Dorothy, look at this, wasn't that doctor at that sperm bank named Doctor Manning?"

Dorothy looks at her and says:

"Yes, it was, why are you asking?"

Sophia gets down from the stool and walks over and hands her the newspaper and says:

"Read this"

She hands her the newspaper and Dorothy sees a picture of Dr. Manning and the headline says:

'Sperm doctor arrested and clinic closed-for more information, go to page 3'

Dorothy looks at her mother and goes to page 3 then reads:

"'A doctor Carl Manning and his receptionist was arrested late yesterday after complaints and suspicions that Doctor Manning has been using his own sperm to impregnate women at his clinic located in downtown Miami. His receptionist, Debra Perkins helped him in this scheme, her reasons unknown. It is estimated that he got hundreds of women pregnant since opening in 1983.

Though it is uncertain how this began and how it will end, Doctor Manning and Mrs. Perkins is held on bail now impending trail!'"

Dorothy looks in shock at her mother and then they hear Blanche coming in the kitchen and Dorothy hands the newspaper to her mother and Blanche asks:

"What's going on?"

Both Dorothy and Sophia say:

"Nothing"


	98. Chapter 98 A Special Interview

**'Rose fights back'. Rose had to go find work after Charlie's pension was cut off and she got a job working for a TV consumer reporter, Enrique Mas ( doesn't he remind you of a certain violen player? ) anyway, he had a assistant named Terry Franco, this is about her:**

Tery was determined to do this, she wanted to be so much more than a mere production assistant. She was given the chance to some real reporting and interviewing!

She was interviewing this homeless woman in her late 50's, early 60's and this is how the interview started. She was holding the microphone to her mouth and asked the woman:

"May I ask your name?"

The lady scratches her nose then says:

"I'm Sonya Moines

Terry then asks:

"May I ask, how did you get here?"

Sonya looks thoughtfully then says:

"I don't really know, my husband had cancer and all our money was ate up with medical bills...I lost my job taking care of him and so...I couldn't make house payments or other bills so...it was like a blur; all of it happening so quick"

Terry gulps then asks:

"Do you see a way out?"

Sonya looks at her with a weird expression then says:

"Maybe but...people seem to want to punish us, like it's our fault"

Terry looks back at the camera and says:

"This is Terry Franco coming to you from the streets of Miami"

The camera cuts off and Terry breaks down.


	99. Chapter 99 Smart enough

**'Dancing in the dark' Rose finally meets Miles in this episode but she fears she's not smart enough when she meets his 'smart' friends. I decided to have a little fun in this chapter by making Rose smarter than those 'friends'.**

On the college campus where Miles works, they decided to have a little fun with the alumni; they had a _**'Jeopardy'. **_It was supposed to be Miles, Harve, Elise and and one other man who Rose suspected came from St. Olaf but for some reason denied it.

But at the last minute, something happened and Miles couldn't do it so he convinced Rose to do it, she didn't want to mind you, but she got up there and to her surprise and everybody else's, she beat the pants off of everyone!

The first round, almost every catalog had to do with farming which she could answer in a heartbeat and Harve and Elise almost died of shame and embarresment. The secound round? Yes, Harve and company did better but the last question-'In what way do you inseminate a chicken?' Rose won hands down.

Proves not everybody is smart in the right way.


	100. Chapter 100 Martha

**'Not another Monday' . A friend of Sophia's wanted to commit suicide and Sophia promised to be her friend until the end of her natural life. This is about that friendship.**

Sophia and Helen were friends, had been for ten years ever since they met that day in the hospital. And they had been friends through gall bladders surgeries, price hikes in medicine, and playing canasta at the senior citizen's home.

Sophia remembered that night when Martha wanted to take her life, Sophia had done some fast talking and convinced her not to, that Martha did have a friend in this world.

And that was Sophia. It was ironic that Martha died two years to the day she tried to end her life but she did it by saving another. A little boy, Frank Lilliestrand was wondering in the street and a car was racing to him, the driver didn't see the small boy and Martha, without thinking, just ran and pushed the boy out of the way.

Sophia put a rose on Martha's coffin and walked away proud of herself and Martha.


	101. Chapter 101 Mirror, Mirror

**'That old Feeling' was about Blanche wanting to marry her Brother-in-law Jamie because he awoke feelings of George. Jamie pointed it out and I made a parallel twist to this. Let me know what you think!**

Jamie was getting married. He was at the alter and his heart was beating like a bullfrog on a hot pond in the middle of July. His bride was walking to him down the aisle, escorted by her father.

He gave her to Jamie and then he barely remembers hearing the preacher saying the vows...all he knew that he was marrying the girl for him, for the rest of his life. His first marragie didn't work out but this one would as sure as he knew the best peaches to eat in Georgia.

THe preacher said "You may kiss the bride" and Jamie lifted the veil and...he could see her round face, liquid blue eyes, tender lips and soft, flowing long brown hair. Most people said she was the exact carbon copy of his sister-in-law Blanche but...no, he would see that wouldn't he? No matter, he loved this woman more than anybody in the world.


	102. Chapter 102 Likes & dislikes

**'Comedy of errors'. Was about Dorothy but I'm going to focus on Rodger, the guy who didn't like Rose and Gloria Schmidt, the IRS agent who was going to audit Blanche.**

Rodger was a guy who didn't like people, he wasn't a mean person, he just didn't like anybody, that's why he preferred to work in a cubicle, he didn't have to see people, except for his co-workers.

He was going around with his coffee in hand that he had just gotten and sat down at a table at a charming outside cafe. He looks up and sees a attractive woman and she looks **FAR** down in the dumps and she is drinking coffee also and he brings up his courage and asks:

"Ma'm? Are you okay?"

She looks at him and barely smiles then says:

"I'm okay, thank you. It's just that I'm a IRS agent and nobody likes us"

He tells her:

"I don't like anybody and I like you"

She smiles then puts her hand out for him to shake and she says:

"I'm Gloria Schmidt"

He shakes her hand and says:

"Rodger Barton, um, would you like to sit down?"

She does and they sit down and enjoy talking to each other and Rodger finds a person to like.


	103. Chapter 103 Jazzy Peter Pan

**'All that Jazz' Michael comes back! Unemployed and smooching off Dorothy so she kicks him out and eventually so does Stan, who he goes to live with so he has to go back to work.**

Michael is back at work, playing the music he loves best. Jazz. Slow, romantic jazz...he sees the ladies in the audience swoon when he hits certain notes.

He has a apartment to live in, food in his stomach.

Maybe growing up isn't so bad.

It's not fun being Peter Pan forever.

I'm going to call mom next week and tell her I love her and I want to thank her.


	104. Chapter 104 Who is he?

**A/N--I seemed to have missed the episode where Stan married Katherine, her 3rd wife, so in the episode 'Have yourself a very little Christmas', the roommates work at a soup kitchen and Stan is there! Katherine has thrown him out ( shocking, isn't it? ) And so is a Revered Avery. So I'm going to try to combine all three.**

**Please read:**

Revered Avery was in charge of the soup kitchen today for his church. They were feeding the homeless for Christmas. He wishes he could feed them all the time.

He saw a man in a Santa suit and when he took off his heat, beard and glasses, he thought he recognized the man. Then a memory came to him of a sweet wedding of a couple, the woman in her middle 50's and _that_ man! Why was he here? What had happened to cause him to have to come eat here? Where was the woman?

The Revered recalls then that the man is named Stanley. But he wonders:

'_Why does Stanley remind him of __**Judas?'**_


	105. Chapter 105 Welcome to St Olaf

**'Mary had a little lamb' was about a 16 year old girl who was pregnant, kicked out of her home by her dad and the girls took her in. Dorothy told the father a story about St. Olaf to get him to take the girl back in. He said it sounded like a good place to raise a child so.....**

Mary and her dad stepped off the bus in St. Olaf. They had left Miami because it was getting to much there to raise this baby, Rose and Dorothy talk so highly of this place and it does seem almost...picturesque.

A bright, bubbly woman comes to greet them, she says:

"Welcome to St. Olaf! We are happy you came to visit"

The father looks around at the town and says:

"We may want to stay and settle down here"

The woman's eyes widen and she says in amazement:

"Really? Everybody wants to come but they don't stay, I don't know why"

Mary sees a church with a steeple and a cross reaching to the heavens and thinks:

_'I want my baby baptized there'_


	106. Chapter 106 Harsh realities

**'Great Expectations'. Blanche won't go visit her hospitalized beau so he dumps her. She, of coarse, gets with the man in the hospital bed next to him but the show doesn't say his name, show his face or anything but didn't you ever wonder? I usually write about the character guest stars but I couldn't resist! Please enjoy!**

Blanche was dating a new man, a man with the heart of a 25 year old. The relationship was going along so well. They even went to the jungle gym and did...._'activities'._

His name is Steven Harsh and even though he was 61, he still had the rough and hard body of a young man with a chest that most bodybuilders would kill for...the face that only movie stars dream of...hair that a woman would be glad to run her fingers though.

He pleasured Blanche in bed like no man ( Except for George ). He was a former gymnast for the Olympics in the sixties and he still kept his body in shape. God was smiling on Blanche but then...the ex-wife came back and showed him all her good stuff and now all Blanche was left with a obituary that said _'cause of death is unknown but two naked ladies were seen fighting at the scene where Mister Harsh died. Police have no leads to whereabouts of these women'_

Hm-mm.


	107. Chapter 107 Sal Loves Sophia

**'Clinton Avenue Memories' was about Sophia slowly losing her memory and going to Brooklyn for her anniversary.**

Sophia came in the living room and she saw her husband Sal lying on the couch with a newspaper over his face and she went straight over to him and she picked up a small couch pillow and she hit him with it and said:

"You big Gabgaloop!

He quickly got up and asks:

"What was that for?"

She throws down the pillow and says:

"Because I felt like it!"

She walks around the living room then says:

"Anna Bernoulli from down the street just got flowers from her husband!"

Sal asks:

"So? I gave you flowers once!"

She throws her hands up and says:

"One time! Just once! And that was only because I had your firstborn and you knew you had to if you ever wanted to touch me again!"

He smiles then sees his wife's serious, extremely mad face and he wipes his smile off then says:

"What do you want me to do? Buy you some more flowers so I can touch you again?!"

She shouts back:

"It would be a start!"

She walks around and says:

"Anna's husband, Markus, has just told her that he loves her in flowers! You, you haven't said or showed me you love me in YEARS!"

He finally gets agitated and says:

"You think I don't love you?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says:

"I'm beginning to wonder!"

He heads straight for the kitchen and Sophia yells after him:

"What are you going to do? Get a bottle of ketchup and write it?"

He picks up his hand knife from off the kitchen table then says:

"I forgot this in here…now, I'll show you I love you"

He runs out of the room and goes into their bedroom, looks around then goes to the closet and opens the door and Sophia comes in and asks:

"Sal, what are you going to do? Kill your clothes? I should be so lucky"

He points the knife at her then says:

"I'll show you who loves you"

He then proceeds to crave a large heart on the door and Sophia says:

"Sal! You never even carved on a tree in Italy! Now we're in New York where there are no trees! What are you doing??"

He says:

"Just stand back and watch!"

After he finishes carving the heart, she watches him speechless carve out 'Sal loves Sophia' and tears come to her eyes and she says in a much softer tone:

"Oh, Sal"

She goes to him and they kiss passionately and fall on the bed laughing.


	108. Chapter 108 Over there

**'Like the beep-beep-beep of the Tom-Tom' Blanche is worries that a pacemaker will affect her sex life. ( Ha, Ha ) This show also had the very sexy and irreplaceable, Robert Culp who played Simon.**

Blanche and Simon walk excitedly into her bedroom, she shuts the door then turns around and passionately kisses Simon. She makes a small break from him and says in a small little girls voice:

"Simon..."

He listens almost half-worried then she continues:

"Simon, I know I wanted to come but...could we, I mean,..."

She stamps her foot then says:

"I know I'm the one who usually wants the _wild, crazy and adventurous _sex but could we, just this once, go s-slow and easy?"

He sighs in sweet relief and shakes his head and says:

"Of coarse, Blanche"

He kisses her again and he feels her response. Her hands go around his neck and then to the front of his jacket and slips it off, he takes off his tie and casually throws it around the room, not caring where it lands. She shrugs off her evening jacket and he helps her undress and her heart beats but she knows it is nothing to worry about so she turns around and gives herself to him.

He feels her soft breasts to his chest and he moans in relief and she starts singing:

"Over there…"

He looks at her quizzically and she whispers:

"I'm singing it to give me courage"

He smiles and she continues:

"Over there"

His lips travel down her neck and he kisses on her left breast then he starts to go kiss another spot and she says:

"No, I said '_Over there'_

He understands and kisses her other breast.


	109. Chapter 109 David's Dream

**'An Illegitimate Concern' A man claims to be George's son.**

**I **_**love, love, love**_** all my reviewers but I'm dedicating this one to Daphne Crane.**

**She doesn't have a British accent, I think.**

David had a dream.

He was seven years old and on a boat somewhere, it didn't matter where, the breeze was blowing only slightly He can smell the sea breeze even in a dream.

George...dad...starts the engine and they ride off miles from shore. He stops in the middle of the ocean where he feels the place is right, he gives his son a fishing pole and worms or whatever is the right type of bait for the fish they are catching. He helps him hook the line.

He throws the line in and George helps him then he pulls in the biggest catfish, bass fish, st-riper, even a Marlin! Anything that enters his day dream. They each share a high five and a good, strong hug and George says:

_' I love you David'_

Little David looks at him and says:

_'I love you Dad'_

They fish some more.

If It only wasn't a dream.


	110. Chapter 110 Max's dresses

**'72 hours' was about Rose learning she might have A.I.D.S from a blood transfusion.**

**AND there was mention of Max Klinger from M*A*S*H so I'm going to combine my two favorite shows again!**

A tall, brown headed man comes in a room holding a open letter in his hand and there sitting in a desk is the actor-Jamie Farr and the man tells Jamie:

"We just got a letter from a Mrs. Rose Nylund from Miami, Florida; requesting a dress of Max's for her charity benefit"

Jamie sighs and says:

"Another one? What is it this time?"

The man looks at the letter then looks back at Jamie and says:

"It's for A.I.D.S."

Jamie looks at him then says:

"Send her two"

**Disclaimer-I do not own M*A*SH or have any claims on Jamie Farr.**

**Sniff, Sniff**


	111. Chapter 111 Whoop!

**'Twice in a lifetime' was about Rose having to chose between two loves. Buzz Newman, a old boyfriend from St. Olaf or Miles. We know who she chose, but let's see a small glimpse into her life with Buzz.**

Buzz or Charlie. Charlie or Buzz.

She couldn't decide, but for tonight she was going to forget.

She was going to go see Buzz be in the **'Spike Jones' band**.They had got Buzz to do the _'Whoop!'_ in the act. Every time he did it, his pants fell and there he stood as proud as he could be but acting embarrassed in white underwear. Her mother would be scandalized!

He told her later that they wanted to hire him to go to Europe for the act…and he agreed. She was heartbroken.

A few days later, her face was broken…she ran into the sign at the train station. But Charlie was there holding her hand.


	112. Chapter 112 CharmaineThe Novelist

**'Sisters & other strangers'. Blanche thinks she has inspired her sister's romance novel. Charmaine is the sister in this one.**

_The silk sheets were tangled in the hot wetness of love. His kisses massaged her breasts and her tiny hands roamed his back and buttocks._

_His fingers traced her lips and she moaned in pleasure. He felt her wetness and he smiled as he knew he was the cause of it. He moistened herself over her and ready to enter her and she moaned again and pressed her hands into his back and encouraged him to go on._

_His fingers intertwined in her hair as he entered. And they kept moaning and moving until a frenzy erupted and they screamed so loud together that they didn't care if anybody heard them._

Charmaine got up from her chair and looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself:

"Hot twinkling stars in July! The things I have don in my life, why, I'll be writing forever!"


	113. Chapter 113 Conning the cons

**On the show 'Cheaters', Dorothy got back with a old boyfriend who used to be married and Sophia and Blanche were conned out of $2,000 dollars. Now, the actor who played Dorothy's boy friend was Jerry Orbach, who played a cop on 'Law & Order'.**

**On this episode, they never did say what he did for a living so...I'm just going to play with him and the con-artists.**

The line up didn't work, Blanche could not pick out the nun. The man whose name seems to be Kane is still out there do so a good, old-fashioned sting is in order.

Glenn O'Brien was doing everything he can to help Dorothy's roommate and Dorothy's mother. The female undercover cop was in place, she was holding a baby and going to pretend to be a single, poor and desperate but honest mother.

Kane was coming….'finding' the wallet, asking her if she knew who it belong too, she was telling him how she could use the money. They ask a false nun what they should do, she tells them to put it in a bank and they both put up faith money…the girl reluctantly does then a few hours later, he empties out the bank account.

The cheaters get arrested, Blanche and Sophia get justice, but Glenn doesn't get Dorothy back.


	114. Chapter 114 Curses!

**'The Mangiacavallo curse makes a lousy Wedding' Sophia puts a curse on a wedding.**

**Okay, this might be a little weird. Okay, a lot weird.**

Judge Doug Channing was sitting over his chambers going over his previous cases and even weddings he had preformed. One wedding stood out in particular.

He never forgot them. He went to their first wedding. Blanche had set him up with a woman, who was likable but nothing ever became of it.

But this same couple from the wedding who had got married? Since then, they have married and Divorced a total of 12 times! Nobody knows why, they just can't seem to live with or without each other but maybe this last time will be it.

The phone rings on his desk and he answers it.

He groans…the couple has got a divorce for the 13th time. Maybe this couple was cursed? No, curses don't exist.

Do they?


	115. Chapter 115 Mum's the word Donald

**'All bets are off', the episode was about Dorothy gambling but my story is not about that.**

**Blanche was trying to sleep with her co-worker, Donald, and she said he quit his job to be with her? Did he?**

Donald was standing in his office at the museum and he was looking out his window and thinking:

'_Blanche thinks I'm quitting my job here for her. I haven't told her that it's really because I got a better job; I'm being hired to be the curator at the biggest museum in New York. If she believes this and I get the best night of my life. Who is it going to hurt? I'll tell her later._

Two days later, Donald's new boss from New York came down to visit him at Biscayne hospital in Miami and told him his job would still be there waiting for him when he got out of Intensive care. His jaw would be wired shut for a while but he could still work.


	116. Chapter 116 Presidential Memories

**'The President's coming!' The show was about the president coming to the girls home. Agent Bell the Secret Service agent.**

Agent George Bell was sitting in his living room in only his underwear and t-shirt, it was still a while before he was to go to work as a Secret Service agent protecting the president.

True, he had only been working in his capacity since Ronald Reagan and he wasn't even born when the man was making his movies but he serviced him in one of the greatest jobs a man could have!

He got to his job just before the former president was shot. He was there when he told

Gorbachev, '**TEAR DOWN THAT WALL!'**

Then he protected George H. W. Bush and he sensed that he needed protection from that woman in Miami that time…what was her name? Blanche Deverauex?


	117. Chapter 117 To have drugs or not to have

'**Blanche Delivers'. Blancher's pregnant daughter fears childbirth. **

**(We didn't? )**

**Anyway, she went to one of those 'birthing centers' to check it out. My story deals around Tamera, the guide. If any of my readers, had their babies in these centers, I don't mean to offend, really! Just to have fun!**

Tamera is giving birth to her own baby. Not just watching other women have precious babies, she is having her own, her very own!

She had heard the women in these rooms screaming but they just didn't understand, they didn't give in to the peace….they just didn't lose themselves into the serenity of giving life.

Then minutes later, she felt the first pain of contraction, but she reasoned it caught her by surprise so she just took a calming breath and started her Lamaze breathing but then…five minutes later the PAIN struck again and she grabbed the woman who was beside her, who was supposed to be encouraging her in this…this!

Tamera told her:

"Give me **DRUGS!!**"

The woman said:

"Now, Tamera, you don't know what you are talking about…."

Tamera reaches over and grabs the clock and throws it against the wall and screams:

"You give me Drugs or I'll find something to beat you to death with!"

The woman runs over and gets her bag and Tamera thinks:

'_What was I ever thinking?'_

She wasn't.


	118. Chapter 118 Love makes Rose

**'Once in St. Olaf'. Rose meets her natural father. **

**He was only named Bro. Martian in the show. I picked out a first name for him.**

**Disclaimer--I do not own Golden girls. Only claim I have is giving the Brother his first name and my idea.**

Humming. He heard her humming which caught his attention because everybody else was being so silent, he followed the humming which remind him of a tiny hummingbird. He followed it to the kitchen. That's when he found her, a golden haired, creamy white milk skin...twinkling blue eyes and a innocent smile that he remembers only from fairy tales. Is she real?

This sneaking around, doesn't feel right but…..

6 months later, the Abbott found out and he told Martin he head to choose between Ingrid or God. He choose God.

Some time later, a baby was born in testament to that love.


	119. Chapter 119 Maybe it's the water?

**'If at Least you succeed'. Stan's imminent success helps him woo back Dorothy.**

**Near the end of the show, Stan finally convinced Dorothy to go to a Japanese investment dinner with their wives. Stan said, that Dorothy had them wrapped around her fingers and she said the same thing so.....**

The dinner was over. The man Stanley Zbornack had his deal made, the Japanese had theirs. Everybody was relaxing at home.

The Japanese had found a hotel that reminded exactly of home, a HUGE water bath that fit all of them. Men at one end, smoking cigars and relaxing, being very quiet, so unlike the men.

They were daydreaming of that Amazon like creature. Long legs, still perky breasts. Fully naked and walking on each of their backs.

The women had their eyes closed, feeling the coolness. of the water encircling their bodies and their minds relaxing...thoughts of the man named Stanley walking down in the water with them. He's complimenting each one, taking turns massaging their shoulders then kissing each one and making each one feel they are so special.


	120. Chapter 120 People are crazy

**'Snap out of it' was about Dorothy trying to flush out a aging hippie named Jimmy. What happened to close himself off from the world?**

***Warning- MAY be dark.**

_'All you need is love'_ That was the song and everybody was supposed to be believing it and doing it so way?

The Vietnam was on, they said on the news that the blood was flowing.

Why?

They killed the President and Senator. Why?

Drugs were sold to kids. Why?

Nobody cares.

People are ugly. I want to go inside. Never come out.


	121. Chapter 121 A match

**'Wham, Bam, Thank you Mammy' was about Blanches childhood nanny coming back but our loving, little Sophia also hired a matchmaker for Dorothy named Mrs. Contini who set her up with a ex-con named Jack. This is what happens between the two.**

Jack was very upset and he came to Mrs. Contini's office. She was a matchmaker that he had hired to find him a mate and she had. ONE time! With a beautiful woman named Dorothy but since then no more! Why?

He flung open the door and Mrs. Contini looked up from her desk and she asks:

"Why Jack! What is going on? Is something the matter?"

He just looks at her and says:

"Darn right there is! I have only had one date and I want to know why!?"

She then gets up and signals for him to come in the room and he shuts the door and then she says in a very low, provocative voice:

"Because I have decided that I want you for myself and no other"

His eyes light up and he asks:

"Oh?"

She reaches out and grabs a fistful of his buttocks and he says:

"Oh!"

He laughs then turns around to her and kisses her and rips open her blouse and she yells:

"Take me Jack!"

He yells back:

"I will!"

They fall to the floor in a sexual heap on the floor.


	122. Chapter 122 Principal Kevin

'**'Feelings'. Dorothy feels pressured to pass the football star. What happened to that football star? Read and see.**

Kevin Sanders was now a principal at his own school! He couldn't believe it! Life had changed SO much in these past few years that they just flew by.

He was sitting back and relaxing and soaking in the peace for a moment when the intercom buzzes on his phone and he answers it and asks:

"Yes?"

A voice says:

"Mister Sanders, coach Watkins is here to see you"

Kevin sighs then says:

"Let him in"

A man with a huge beer gut comes in and sits down without Kevin even really asking him to and Kevin asks:

"What can I do for you Tom?"

Watkins begins by saying:

"That new teacher Mrs. Uh, Perkins, she's actually failing our star quarterback and he's not going to be able to play in the game Saturday"

Kevin sighs then asks:

"What's his name?"

"Ross, Ross Stevens"

Kevin turns around and pulls his file and opens it and looks at his progressing of grades and a memory comes to him of Dorothy telling him he was lazy and asking him questions about what will he do in times to come. Reading him 'A Tale of Two Cities' in the hospital room.

The coach then asks:

"What are we going to do about this?"

Kevin thinks then says:

"Fail him"

The coach's mouth falls open.


	123. Chapter 123 Everything old is new again

**'Zborn again'. Sophia objects to Dorothy going out with Stan again. But in the show, Rose had a co-worker who became her boss. Abby. This is about her.**

Abby was trying something new. Something she hadn't tried before but this was interesting to her.

She noticed that people started gravitating to things that were old. Useful things, old cars, washing machines, old kitchen appliances, everything that was old is new again.

But she noticed, nobody was willing to give up their air conditioning! Hmmm, if everybody wanted to go back to old to save money, why not give up a/c? Hmmm, I'll have Rose research that.

**This may be kind of silly but....I'm silly. He. He.**


	124. Chapter 124 Paarty!

**This episode, I didn't catch the name of but it's about Sophia wanting to become a nun and there was a Sister who interviewed her and a Revered Mother.**

**Please Read & review.**

All the nuns came in orderly into the sanctuary and they sat on the benches and the Revered mother came out and she sat down at a small bench before the ladies and she signaled for everybody to get down on their knees. They did and they said a prayer with the Revered mother leading:

"Bless our Sister Sophia Father as she journeys in life. This was not to be her journey in this life but we ask you to be with her wherever she goes, Amen"

Everybody says Amen and makes the shape of the cross over their chests and the Revered Mother leads them out into the kitchen.

They all look at each other somberly for a few minutes then they all pull out bells, whistles like they have at birthday parties and they yell and shout.

Why is everyone so happy when Sophia leaves a residence?


	125. Chapter 125 MrsCharlie Nylund

**'Mrs. George Devereaux'. Blanche dreamed that George came back in her life and in the dream, Rose told her to tell George the things we all wish we could, meaning there was things she wanted to tell Charlie. So my story will center on Rose and Charlie.**

***Warning---Hankies will probably be needed.**

One morning, Rose got up early, about 5:30, left a note for the girls and drove for two or three days, she really forgot.

She got to St. Olaf cemetery and she walked in the silence of the day until she got to Charlie's laid down flowers on the grave then she sat down on the bench at the head of the grave and she said in a soft, loving voice:

"I love you Charlie. Oh, I know you know that but I felt like saying it. I live in Miami, Florida with 3 other ladies....you would like them Charlie, at least I think you would.

There are so many things to tell you, oh, you were a fantastic husband...a good father to the kids, two grandchildren are named after you, Charlie and Charlene. Both girls. ( _She laughs then tears come to her eyes )_

"All I can say Charlie is....I love you and I always will"

She gets up and goes back to Miami.


	126. Chapter 126 Moaning and Groaning

**'Girls just wanna have fun'. Sophia tries to seduce a man. Rose was being celibate for her town because St. Olaf was experiencing a drought. What did those people in St? Olaf does after it rained? Hamm......**

In St. Olaf, the rain was pouring. Giving the dry ground a much needed drink and inside each house, some much needed physical, loving rain was going on.

Each woman was throwing her wet panties on the floor and each man was dropping his pants to enter the wet mounds. People think that the people in St. Olaf are navite, they are very far from that. Yes, innocent in nature in 95% of how life goes on but in this? They knew things one only dreams of knowing.

Blanche would be blushing. Screams of utter delight and moans of intimate pleasure was going on.

St. Olaf will NEVER be the same.


	127. Chapter 127 DIVORCE

**'Stand by your man' was about Blanche getting a disabled boyfriend then finding out he was married. Rose also got a dog in this episode, so....**

Ted Tanner was divorced. His wife really had the money and she didn't feel sorry that he was in a wheelchair. Blanche wouldn't answer his calls.

The only thing in his life worth having at this time was a golden lab he had got from the _'Pets for the disabled'._

But then the dog left him for a dog somebody called 'Dreyfuss'.

Maybe somebody could write a country/western song about this.


	128. Chapter 128 He had good taste

**'Ebb tide's Revenge'. I don't know why it was called that but the episode was about Phil having died and Sophia and Phil's wife having it out over Phil wearing dresses. but my chapter is about Phil and Angela's love.**

Angela was in the grand department store of _JC Penny_ and she was in the fitting room trying on dresses. She had picked out a beautiful, deep blue/purple dress for her business dinner tonight and she saw a HANDSOME man with chestnut brown hair picking out dresses.

What was a man so handsome as that picking out dresses? Hmmm, maybe for a wife.

She went over to the mirror and held up the dress and he noticed, he smiled and came over:

"I know the perfect shoes with that"

She looked at him and asked:

"You do?"

He shook his head and pointed over to the nearby shoes section and she saw a beautiful black velvet pair of shoes and she thought:

'_Good taste!'_

And she saw that he had no wedding ring so she said:

"Your wife will love that"

He smiled and said:

"I'm not married…it's for my sister"

Angela's eyes lit up and they struck up a further conversation.


	129. Chapter 129 The trusty frying pan

**'The Bloom is off the rose' was a episode where Miles was 'competeing' with Charlie! Rose's memory of him but there was also Rex Hunington in there, a general creep that Blanche was involved with, she had blinders on but she broke up with him. What ever happened to Rex?**

Rex had just beaten up his 2nd wife to a bloody pulp. Her face was almost split in two from the blows of his fist. But she took a deep breath and cleaned herself up

She washed the bloody scars, poured antiseptic over the gaping holes, put bandages where they needed to be.

Then she looked at Rex sleeping soundly on the bed, under the covers and she got a idea.

She went over to her sewing box, got out a LONG piece of thread, put it in the needle then just almost skipped over to the bed....sewed the top cover and sheet together with Rex still sleeping. Went to the kitchen, came back to Rex with a heavy duty frying pan and beat him until the blood ran thick and he needed plastic surgery to look like a human being again.

Rex and his wife got a divorce after that. I wonder why?


	130. Chapter 130 Gladiator

**'Sister of the Bride'--Blanche's brother announces his marriage to a man, In the episode, Blanche talks about when they were young, Clayton always liked to go see gladiator movies so.......**

The night after the wedding, Clayton sat on the white couch holding a cup of coffee and looking out at the ocean and feeling the sea breeze on his face then Doug comes in the room with his hand behind his back and he says:

"Honey?"

Clayton turns around and Doug says:

"This is my marriage present to you"

Clayton smiles and says:

"I thought you already gave me that last night"

Doug and Clayton give a devilish smile to each other and Doug gives him the present and he opens it and it is a VHS movie. Clayton's eyes light up and Doug says:

"I know how you like gladiator movies so when this came out...."

Clayton kisses him and turns and puts it in the VCR and they watch it then when it comes to certain scenes of Russell Crowe, Doug notices Clayton nearly salivating and Doug says:

"Hey, I didn't buy this for you to dream about him!"

Clayton laughs but goes back to intense watching.


	131. Chapter 131 I lied

**'Miles to go' Miles lied about his background. Miles really use to be a accountant for a hitman called the 'Cheeseman'. This is about the Cheeseman. In the show, Miles was celebrating the life of Robert Frost and I don't do this but this poem will be about Miles, Rose & the Cheeseman ( hopefully )**

_**I lied**_

_**I lied.**_

_**I did numbers for a living, I was supposed to make a account of them**_

_**But one day I cheated and to save my life, I turned on a man. A dangerous man.**_

_**They called him the 'Cheeseman'. I don't know why;**_

_**Maybe it was because he put Parmesan on their eyes before he buried them.**_

_**They put me in 'Witness Protection' they said.**_

_**I became someone else, Nick was lost and Miles was born.**_

_**I became a Professor at a College,**_

**I do like to read and study Frost, so they put me to teaching English lit, what would my teachers say?**

**I met Rose. She's so innocent. She's not dumb, she's not like anybody.**

**I do love her on that I do not lie.**

**The one day they said the 'Cheeseman' was dead but he lied.**

**I'm now running again.**

**The world is cold and I'm not wanting a body to hold, I want my Rose.**

A/N—I know this might not be award winning poetry but I tried!


	132. Chapter 132 The new girls

**'There goes the bride'. Sophia objected to Stan and Dorothy's remarriage.**

**In the show, the girls were interviewing a potential new roommate-Truby and Myra was the former wife of a man who took Rose out for one night. So I made a storyline out of Truby and Myra.**

Truby came in and sat down in a diner. Myra came in and went to the empty booth behind her…Truby kept looking at her in a strange way, as if she knew her but couldn't place her then she turns around and asks:

"You look so familiar, where have I seen you before?"

The elderly woman turns around and says :

"You seem so familiar also and it seems just recent that we've seen each other"

A memory comes to Truby then her eyes light up and she says:

"I know! Two weeks ago at Dorothy's near marriage!"

Myra gets excited then says:

"Oh! You were there?"

Truby smiles and says:

"Oh yes but what are you doing here?"

Myra's smile disappears then she says:

"Well, everything that Sophia told me about Shady Pines was true so I made my daughter get me out of there! So….I just don't know what I'm going to do now"

A handsome but slime of a guy comes back and leery smiles at Truby and she responds then Myra says:

"Oh dear, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I would stay away from him"

Truby looks at her and asks:

"He's married dear, he smiles at anything with breasts"

Truby thinks:

"Ugh"

Then she smiles and thinks of Myra's motherly advice then asks:

"Do you have any idea where you are going to live now?"

Myra shrugs her shoulders then says:

"No idea"

Truby tells her:

"Well, I just found a perfect place for two people and the rent isn't that bad, would you be interested?"

Truby smiles with delight and says:

"Yes, I would!"

Truby gets up and goes to sit with Myra and they talk and talk and talk.


	133. Chapter 133 Dancing to jazz

**'Older & Wiser'- Sophia is recreation director at a retirement home.**

**This little story is about Mr. Lewis, he was a patient at the home who said at the end of the show that he hadn't danced in 25 years ( he danced in a wheelchair ).**

**This is about him.**

Mr. Albert Lewis was in a jazz dance club that sadly said 'Only Coloreds allowed'. But that didn't matter, he was highly enjoying himself!

Dancing to every tune that came up.

_Cecil Taylor_

_Roscoe Mitchell_

_Steve Lacy_

_Duke Ellington_

And that was only a few of them, there was so much more! He loved that feeling of dancing to the smooth tunes, the beauty of a woman in his arms. He would never forget that night.

The next day, white bigots caused Mister Lewis to never walk again.


	134. Chapter 134 The camera catches it all

**'Melodrama'. Now, who could that be about? Oh, Blanche!**

**She wanted a commitment from her beau, Mel Bushman.**

**And Rose tried out for a reporter and she had a cameraman named Andy.**

Andy was taking a well deserved break from his job being a cameraman for the news.

He walked out to the beach and sat down on a bench in the middle of fun in the sun.

It was then that he heard yelling:

"My baby! Somebody save my baby!"

It was instincts that took over, he grabbed his camera and ran over to the source of what was going on and a man to be later identified as Mel Bushman was giving CPR to a small framed 7 year old girl with black hair.

The little girl lived thanks to Mel.

Mel was giving a civilian medal of courage.

And Andy was made top cameraman at the station.


	135. Chapter 135 Grandma tells a story

**'Even Grandma's get the Blues' Blanche tells her lover that her grandchild is HER baby, So at the end of the show, Becky told her she can't see the baby anymore then they made up. So this is about Blanche and her granddaughter, Aurora.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Golden Girls, the story of Sleeping Beauty or Walt Disney's version of it.**

Blanche was in her granddaughter's nursery putting her to sleep and she had decided to tell her the story of 'Sleeping Beauty'.

_'Once upon a time, in a far-off palace, a lovely princess was born. all the king's friends came to admire little Aurora and bring her gifts. Even the fairies came._

_Now, most fairies are good and kind, but not all of them. Maleficent was a __**bad**__ fairy. She told the king that one day the princess would prick her finger on a spindle and die.'_

Rebbecca stood in the back behind the door to her daughter's room listening and crying silent tears. If only her daddy was here.


	136. Chapter 136 No wonder he likes cheese

**'Witness' We meet the Cheeseman! and Miles is gone Amish for the witness protection program. And Barbara from 'Empty Nest' is on here also. All the bats are out today**

Barbara had just taken the 'Cheeseman' to prison. She was so mad that he had dared to do all that to her friends; Rose, Miles and all the ladies that she couldn't help wishing the worst would happen to him in prison. Getting a 'girlfriend' named Butch who got that nickname by not being a butcher.

The 'Cheeseman' was just having a fantasy about Barbara being dressed in a Amish costume and handcuffing him then beating him with a nightstick on his buttocks and having wild sex with cheese somehow involved.

Maybe Gouda?


	137. Chapter 137 The lady in red

**A/N--I have already done a story on John Noretti, Dorothy's date for the senior prom who didn't show up. But in that same episode, Blanche was trying to fit back into her wedding dress for her anniversary picture. This is Blanche's wedding day.**

George was waiting for Blanche at the altar and his heart was beating faster than a Baptist preacher eating pie. He knew his bride's reputation and that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to see those eyes looking back at his the rest of his life.

Blanche was walking down the aisle with her Big Daddy. She had on a gorgeous red dress that showed off perfectly her body, everybody was looking at her and she was marrying George. Everything was perfect.

She asked the band to play 'Tennessee Waltz' two times so she could dance twice as much with Big Daddy. But after that George had the rest of the dances.


	138. Chapter 138 Wild, Miami Parties

**'Love for Sale'. In this one, Stan comes back to buy Dorothy at a charity auction.**

**But Angelo came back to live in Miami and threw a party without inviting Dorothy.**

**Let's see Angelo's party life:**

Shortly after Angelo and Philomena were married, the started throwing neighborhood parties for their friends in Italy.

They lived in a poor village outside of Sicily, but they knew that a good party lifted their everybody's mood. Good wine, great food and incredible music from people's various instruments!

Yes, a good party was just the right thing. You just had to know how to invite the right people. Somehow, something told him, Not to invite his niece Dorothy.

I don't think she would have appreciated the police coming to tell us to quit making so much noise or people throwing up in the bathtub.


	139. Chapter 139 The Streak

**'Never yell fire in a crowded retirement home' Sophia is a prime suspect in a fire. They had a lawyer named Herb Shrewsberry and a detective Parres.**

Detective Parres was accused of going by nursing homes and flashing them. So the lawyer Herb Shrewsberry was representing him.

The whole idea was idiotic! Detective Bob Parres accused of flashing old people.

The judge found him innocent on lack of evidence.

Bob Parres only flashed the women in his apartment building.

They appreciated it more.


	140. Chapter 140 A Play of Nightmares

**'Henny Penny'. Measles strike Dorothy's school play. Frank Nann was the character who worked with them.**

Frank was in bed and he was drenched in sweat but he wasn't sick. He was dreaming and it wasn't a comfortable dream. He kept dreaming the same thing, night after night.

Either it was _Henny Penny or The Three Little Pigs _or some kind of short, children's story with three characters in them.

The one who tries to convince everybody she's eternal young and the one who is a New York know it all; the St. Olaf dumb one.

WHY can I stop dreaming about them??


	141. Chapter 141 Double Exposure

**In 'Hey, Look me over' An old photo shows Blanche in bed with Charlie; Sophia has a hearing test.**

After she found out what double exposure was, Rose was having fun! She took her camera and took pictures of each of the girls then went to the zoo without any of them knowing and took pictures of the different animals on the same roll.

She had the film developed and was spreading them out on the kitchen table and laughing. Blanche came in the kitchen and asked:

"What is it Rose?"

She tells her in between laughs:

"I took these pictures of us then I went down to the zoo, these pictures are so hysterical!, look, there I am 'swimming' with the seals, there you are walking around with the peacocks, Sophia playing with the monkey and this one…."

She squints her eyes to see and holds the picture up and says:

"It actually looks like Dorothy has become the great gorilla, see, she looks like one of those people that stick their head in a wooden cut out with the hole…."

_Whack!_

She suddenly feels the quick sting of a newspaper.

Wonder who that was?


	142. Chapter 142 Grandma Blanche

**'Beauty and the Beat' Sophia manipulates a nurse and Blanche is a stage grandmother to her granddaughter Melissa whose mother is Janet.**

**This is another story I'm placing in the future.**

Melissa, her mother Janet, her cousin Aurora and aunt Rebecca were all up in the attic going through memorabilia since their mother and grandmother's death.

Melissa found a picture and said:

"Momma, look what I found!"

Janet goes over and sees a picture of her daughter at age 7 and holding a balloon and Blanche smiling and holding cotton candy at a circus and Melissa says:

"I remember that day, we went to the circus in Miami"

Janet looks at her sister and says:

"She was vain"

Rebbecca says:

"She was immature"

Melissa says:

"She wanted to stay young forever"

Aurora says:

"I miss her"

Janet and Beck tear up then both say:

"We do too"

17 year old Melissa stamps her foot like a 7 year old and says:

"I want my grandma!"

They all cry and go into a group family hug.


	143. Chapter 143 A feeling for new things

**'That's for me to know' was about Dorothy's discovering Sophia's first marriage that she had annulled and Don Benson was the government official who inspected Blanches hot tub and of coarse, Blanche invited him back for a dip in it.**

Don had just come back from Blanches' house and had a nice, relaxing time in the hot tub and he went in the kitchen and got a cheese snack to sit back and much on….it was a few minutes later when he realized what he was eating.

He didn't like to eat cheese for snacks, what was going on?

Why did he have the urge to run through the tulips, have a mud massage, fly to Brooklyn to get a pizza to eat and then plan a trip to Italy?


	144. Chapter 144 StevieStephanie

**This is from the episode 'where's Charlie?' when Rose think Charlie is trying to contact her from the dead but we'll deal with Stevie--A professional baseball player that Blanche was dating and trying to 'mold'. In the show, Dorothy says that he goes out as Stevie and comes in Edie, so.......**

Stevie had told Blanche that he liked himself and that was true but her roommate Dorothy had said something that had been nagging at him since that night.

He had flown to the best country in the world to have the operation, had all the psychoanalysts tests, and was taking daily hormone pills.

He did like himself, finally. Stevie was now officially, Stephanie Miser and she was still able to play professional baseball as a woman.

Wouldn't Blanche be proud?


	145. Chapter 145 The Right thing

**'Dateline: Miami' was about 3 of the girls, Rose, Blanche and Sophia recalling memorable dates. There was one ex-priest that Blanche was trying to seduce that she didn't. I always wondered what happened to that sweet guy.**

Bob was laying on a blanket in the park, looking up at the pristine blue sky.

He could see a grasshopper green kite flying with a yellow daisy on it. He heard a child laughing and he looked down and saw this little girl with sunshine hair and he smiled, the child came running to him yelling "Daddy!" She ran to him, letting go of the kite and it fell to the ground and she wrapped her arms around him tight!

A blond haired woman came to him, 4 months pregnant came and sat down by him and smiled at the sight of her daughter and husband and when the daughter left, she said "I love you Bob"

Bob knew right then and there that he did the best thing by not sleeping with that woman on that date.


	146. Chapter 146 A Basket of nuts

**'Motherload'--The show's title says it all, there was a motherload of guest characters so I combined them all!**

Doctor Halephrin had come into his office, already tired from just his trek into the office and he went over to his desk and looked at his schedule for for day, he got dizzy just looking at it!

First off, Jerry Kennedy, the newscaster with his over possessive mother.

THEN Jerry's ex-wife who Jerry was remarrying, finally admitted to being a spend-a-aholic.

THen Stanley Zbornack....not even psychiatrists could explain him.

Maybe Halephrin could commit himself.


	147. Chapter 147 What happened to Guido

**'Ro$e loves Mile$--Blanche talks Rose into dating a big spender. Sophia went to make amends with Guido Spirelli, the marriage she had annulled and when she finally got to Sicily, apologized, he just said 'Eh, forget it'. Why?**

Sophia had flown all the way to Italy, taken a boat and rode a donkey to a small village and searched for Guido to apologize and all she got was a 'Eh, forget it'.

All of that for what?

She picked up a Sicilian newspaper before she boarded the plane to learn what's been going on in her hometown. And she came across a interesting article:

'_Guido Spirelli, a born and raised local, was until just recently a multi millionaire who has donated all his millions to a monastery because he was recently diagnosed with a heart condition and he has no heirs. His wife died five years ago and they had no children.'_

Sophia just sighs and says:

'That's life"

What else can you do?


	148. Chapter 148 Carol

**On 'The Monkey Show', Stan transfers his love for Dorothy to a fake monkey thanks to our Dr. Halephrin who was also dating Carol from Empty Nest. There was some other characters on the show but I decided to focus on Carol.**

_Dear Carol,_

_Dr. Ritchie Halephrin who I'm dating has suggested to me that I keep a diary so I can see my neurotic tendencies so here I am, writing down my thoughts and aggressions._

_I don't think I'm neurotic just because I see the whole world against me. I know everyone talks about me...I'm just not letting it affect me as horrible anymore._

_Being with Ritchie has changed my entire life, I no longer feel like I should destroy the world just to get what I want. I'll just start with Barbra. Maybe I could put antacid in her shampoo....Love, Carol_


	149. Chapter 149 Wind chimes

**'Room 7' was about Sophia and Blanche having spiritual encounters. Blanche's grandmother's house was going to be torn down. She mentioned her memories of her grandmother and you heard a child's laughter near the end of the show. **

A 9 year old Blanche was sitting in the living room of her grandmother's with tears on her face and her grandmother comes in carrying a large box. She sees her granddaughter in pain and she puts down the box and asks:

"'Child, what's wrong?"

Blanche sniffs and wipes her tears away and says to her grandmother with tear stained eyes:

"Momma and Big Daddy love Charmaine and Virginia more than me! They never belive anything I tell them!"

Grandma sits down and asks in a tender voice:

"What did you try to tell them honey?"

He looks at her and says in a tone that only Blanche can:

"That I'm better looking than those two and they should love me more!"

Grandma sits back and smiles then looks at her box and sighs then says:

"Blanche, I need help, Widow Snider down the street knows how I love wind chimes and she gave me all these before she moves, can you help me put them up?"

Blanche sniffs then says:

"Sure, but where?"

Grammy looks around and says:

"In every room, let's start with yours"

Blanche beams and gently picks up a gleaming silver windchime and laughs as she hears it tinkle and they go up to her room and put it on the balcony.


	150. Chapter 150 From here to eternity

**'From Here to Pharmacy' was about a love sick soldier home from the Persian gulf to claim Blanche and there was also a Spanish woman who came to the pharmacy to get some medicine for her son.**

Bill was no fool, he could tell that Blanche was not going to get serious, no much how she tried to convince herself or him.

So he was seeing Maria, a young woman who comes to the pharmacy regularly, she has a young son and he has taken to Bill.

Maria looked after him like a woman should, she cooked his meals and even cleaned the house. I think I'll love this woman from here to eternity.


	151. Chapter 151 Confessions of a detective

**'The Pope's ring' was about the pope's ring slipping off into Sophia's hand but I'm going to deal with the detective hired by Blanche to spy on Miles for Rose--The show didn't give the detective or the Father a name so I will.**

**Disclaimer--I know nothing of the Golden girls, just my little old ideas to these stories.**

Father O'Malley was going to room 407, the room of private detective Thomas Reynolds.

He had been called to come hear his confession...what could have happened?

In Thomas's room:

Thomas was in a full body cast. He had been a private detective for five years and this is the first time this had ever happened! Sure, he had gotten roughed up and had some broken bones but nothing even close to this!

This woman had hired him to take pictures of her husband and his mistress who she suspected of having a affair but when she actually saw the pictures, she went NUTS!

He was amazed he had lived this long to call the Father.

Father O'Malley came into the room and went over to see Thomas, gave the sign of the cross and heard his Thomas unbelievable confessions!

O'Malley just shook his head in confession, I guess after seeing the things he saw in his years taking private pictures, he decided to try them out. Amazed that he hasn't been in here before.


	152. Chapter 152 The Skipper and his Captain

**'Old boyfriends' was about Sophia answering a lonely hearts ad but Rose also had a old boyfriend coming to visit her. Thor "Skipper" Anderson. He was called "Skipper' because he liked to skip. I thought it would be fun.**

Thor liked to skip, it started with his baby sister and he couldn't say no to her baby face. _"Skep with me 'Hor! Skep!'_

So he just grew to love doing it everywhere. He was made fun of and even got several broken noses but nothing could stop the fun!

He even took Rose Lindstrom to a Valentine's dance and skipped to the front door and then together they skipped to the gym.

He finally met Veronica two years after Rose dumped him again and they skipped to the alter. I


	153. Chapter 153 A real man

**'Goodbye, Mr. Gordon', was about Dorothy's former English teacher plagiarizing her work but Blanche and Dorothy were on a talk show for Rose and they were assumed to be lesbians. Chuck was the man who picked up Blanche and said she 'Needed a real man'.**

Chuck took Blanche to his apartment, gave her champagne...stroked her hair...kissed her neck, slowly took off her clothes.

He thought he was doing something new for Blanche.

Blanche was blushing because she knew of her deceitfulness but she wanted this so bad!

She quickly threw down her pants and panties, helped him out of his clothes and they went to bed like hungry wildcats!

He massaged her breasts until she moaned, teased her with his manhood until she almost cried in desperation.

Sweat came from him and he was enjoying himself immensely then he finally entered her and kept on until they both screamed in ultimate pleasure. She told him:

"Chuck, you are exactly the man I needed"

He thought:

'_I knew it' _


	154. Chapter 154 Ladybugs

**'The Commitments'--Dorothy was dating a Beatles impersonator. I decided to have a little fun with this! Let me know your thoughts!**

It was already hot in the stadium with SO many people! The pulsating energy was coming from Shea stadium in New York City. The crowd was going wild and there was already reports of people fainting.

Just then a man cam onstage to the microphone and announced proudly:

"We are proud to have with us the _**'Ladybugs!' Blanche! Rose! Dorothy! Sophia!'**_

The singing group of a sassy southern Belle, a naive farm girl, a Amazon like woman and a smart moth make up a singing group in the 1960's that sing songs like _'He loves you', ' I saw him Standing there' and 'S.O.S' _make the top ten every week!

Boys of America will never be the same.


	155. Chapter 155 Sexual Jeopardy

**'Questions & Answers'--Dorothy auditions for 'Jeopardy'. She had a dream that had Charlie from Empty Nest on there, I got this idea and just couldn't get it out until I put this down!**

Charlie from down the street had just come over to Blanche, Rose, Dorothy and Sophia's home unannounced and unexpected, but that was Charlie.

He came with the game 'Sexual Jeopardy' and easily convinced Blanche to play ( big surprise! ) Rose started blushing at the first question and ran to her room, Sophia begged Dorothy to let her stay ( She figured Dorothy could use the help ). Dorothy was sure she would win everything and she was doing good…at first.

Somehow, the game got to the part of sexual habits of the animal kingdom, Charlie knew every answer ( that's scary ), Blanche knew almost every question to all the S & M questions, like, what is the number one 'toy' that most couples want?

But what got everybody was when Sophia got to final jeopardy and knew the answer to what was the number one fruit couples want to. Um, have in bed.


	156. Chapter 156 Guilt & Punishment

**'Ebb tide VI: The Wrath of Stan'----Dorothy is arrested as a slumlord and the lawyer Stan hired, well, to say she was stacked is a understatement, her name is Tracy and Lane Davies played the A. D. A Peterson. Enjoy!**

Mason Peterson had secured the courtroom for himself that night, being A.D.A. Did have its privileges. Lawyer Tracy Billings was in the courtroom with a very reveling blue teddy on and she was saying in a very seductive tone:

"Your honor, I do intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that my client, myself is guilty and I do need punishment"

He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow and said:

"And how do you intend to do that?"

She slowly takes the straps off her shoulders and her blue teddy drops to the ground and she asks:

"Exhibit A

His breath quickens and his heart pounds and he says:

"Miss Billings, I do find sufficient evidence and I hereby sentence you..."

She then says:

"Your honor, if I may, I would like to throw myself on the mercy of the court"

He chuckles then says:

"Miss Billings, this court has no mercy"

She steps up slowly to him and she asks:

"What will be my sentence?"

He smiles evil then grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her hard.


	157. Chapter 157 Rembering times

**'Piano Player' was about Blanche and Dorothy competing for men's attention in a bar when the men enjoyed Dorothy's singing more. And Sophia threw herself a wake. I thought of this one, please enjoy.**

Sophia was no fool, she was losing her memory, she was forgetting things and forgetting _how_ to do things.

It might be for t he last time but she went to a piano bar in a hotel and sat down and she told the piano player to play anything soft, He played beautiful songs, flowing music from almost every decade.

She thought of her life with Sal in Brooklyn…life with Dorothy, Phil, Gloria. She thought of bed hopping Blanche and goofy Rose. She remembered her sisters and brothers, her life in Italy.

Her time in Shady Pines…she smiled, she really made it seem worse to Dorothy just to live with her. She really was a mean old lady like the paper boy said.

There was no more tears to cry, they left her a long time ago. She finally just sighed and put in a five dollar bill in the glass fish bowl and left the bar for home.


	158. Chapter 158 Mix up

**'Rose: Portrait of a woman' Rose posed of a sexy portrait as a birthday present for Miles and a guy named Randy Becker who Dorothy tried to teach his adult class.**

**Hmm, what can I make of this?**

Randy's secretary knocked on the door of his office and said:

"Mister Becker, this just came for you"

He gets up and walks over to where she is and gets the huge package and says:

"Oh great, this must be the new picture for my video game, '_Night fire';_ thank you Mrs. Grandee"

She shakes her head and hands him the picture then leaves the office, closing the door behind her. Randy rips open the package and looks in shock at a sexy pose of a elderly woman that he doesn't know ( Sophia ) and he shakes his head.

At that same time across town, the doorbell rings on the house of our favorite girls. Sophia goes to answer it and there stands a UPS man and he hands her the package.

She takes it and says:

"Dorothy! Blanche! Rose! I got it! My sexy picture is here!"

Dorothy comes out asking:

"Maw, why in the world did you get this picture done? Pop is dead"

She shrugs her shoulders and says:

"So you and your sister would have something to fight over"

Dorothy rolls her eyes and Sophia tears off the brown paper and instead of a picture, it's a poster of a video game called '_Night fire'. _Everybody is very confused.


	159. Chapter 159 Moon Madness

**'A Midwinter's night dream' Blanche throws a men's only party and a English man named Derek tried to steal off her jewelry.**

On the night of the new moon in hot and steamy July in Liverpool, England a baby boy was born. It was Derek McGraw.

Fifteen years later, Derek made his first jewelry theft and his birthday and it was also the night of a new moon.

20 years later on another night of a new moon, he entered America to escape the law in the U.K.

Ten years later, he met Blanche at a moonlight madness party, conned her and even stole her car but something happened, she was a trusting, tender woman of the south....he couldn't take from her something so precious as her grandmother's jewels.

Maybe some part of him is decent...._bloody shame. _


	160. Chapter 160 High school reunion

**'Home again, Rose'--was about Rose suffering a heart attack. Blanche made a vow. and Janet her daughter came to visit.**

**In the show, the girls went to a class of 1952 high school reunion because Rose missed hers, I did a little something to connect the high school with Janet. R & R please!**

The girls were at the hospital with Rose and Janet was sitting at the house by herself when she saw the 'East Miami High---1952 yearbook' and she thought:

_'That's my school but I graduated in 1972, what is it doing here? Probably some kind of something momma is cooking up with one of the male teachers'_

She picks it up and goes through it and sees a picture of a beautiful Spanish woman with the name- Mrs. Gonzalez and she wonders-

_'My Spanish teacher, I wonder what became of her. _Another picture-_'Cynthia Ann Peoples, hm mm, she looks just like Dorothy....Kim Fung Toi, why does she remind me of Rose? And this woman, her name has been scratched out but why does it say slut across the forehead? And that's mama's writing'_

Janet put the book down and is left wondering.


	161. Chapter 161 Freddy Peterson

**Oh, this is a bittersweet one for me, I started this series on Feb. 28, 2120 and we are to the LAST show. I missed some along the way, Like, Big daddy's funeral, another one that I remember but can't place and in the last season, a show with Dick Van Dyke.**

**The last show, as some of you may or may not remember was 'One flew out of the Cuckoo's Nest'. As a joke, Blanches Uncle Lucas and Dorothy pretend to fall in love but in the end...really do! They get married and well, on a certain part of Lucas anatomy, they, uh, call it 'Freddy Peterson', **_**why?**_**I think I'll show my version.**

Dorothy NEVER told anybody. Not even her mother. In kindergarten, she had a crush.

He was special, he knew she was scared that first day in class but he soothed her feelings, her fears. The teacher, Mrs. Webster, introduced Freddy to Dorothy because she knew what Freddy could do. He had a gift, a way about him.

He was the class's 'friend' doll. Dorothy couldn't wait to go to school every day to see him.

Lucas was 15 years old in 1945 and on his first job working for Mr. Claude Peterson, owner of the hardware store in Atlanta, Georgia. Mr. Peterson gave Lucas confidence in himself. He was insecure in a lot of ways.

His big brother was almost larger than life to Lucas and it scared him worse than a alligator in the swamps and his daddy, well, there was no words to describe him even though he loved him more than the very land on earth itself. Claude Peterson gave him something that he would never forget.

Pride.

So now we know, Freddy helped Dorothy gain trust and security and Mr. Peterson gave Lucas confidence and knowledge to enter a world of business. No wonder they combined those names.


End file.
